Pehla Pyaar
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: In this story, Sachin loves Saloni and Purvi loves him. Purvi never tells him that she loves him as he don't like anyone talking about love. Purvi doesn't know anything about Saloni, but one day, Saloni's husband gets killed so Sachin decides to marry Saloni. Purvi breaks down, but she still acts to be happy in front all. All the credits goes to SachinGirl. It's her idea not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I am back with another story, but all the credits goes to SachinGirl. It's her idea not mine. She gave me the concept of the story and i wrote it for her and you all. I hope you will like it. Please read and review. I hope you will like it. And please forgive me for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

_**One Day, In Bureau**_

_**All were happy as there was not any case reported yet.**_

_Abhijeet- Main bahut khush hoon yaar aaj?_

_Sachin- Kyun sir? Itna khaash kya hai aaj?_

_Abhijeet- Arre kal Tarika ka birthday hai._

_All- Really?_

_Purvi- Lekin Tarika ne toh hama party mein invite hi nahi kiya hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, kaisi bachi jaisi baat kar rahi ho yaar? Dr. Tarika ki marzi hai. Agar woh hama invite nahi karna chahti toh hum kya kar sakte hain._

_Abhijeet- Arre nahi yaar. Aisi baat nahi hai. Tarika bahut acchi hai. Sach keh raha hoon. Woh tum sabko invite karegi. Mera dil kehta hai._

_Freddy- Dekhte hain toh phir kya karti hain aapki Dr. Tarika._

_Abhijeet- Dekh lena._

_Purvi- Accha sir, aapne kya gift karida hai Tarika ke liye?_

_Abhijeet- Hai kuch khaash, main nahi bata sakta._

_Purvi- Sir, bataiye na._

_Sachin- Arre yaar rehne do na. Agar woh batana nahi chahte toh unki marzi. Tum rehne do. Bachon jaisi behave mat karo._

_Purvi- Aap hamesha mujhe bache se compare kyun karte hain?_

_Sachin- Tum meri dost ho iss liye. Main sabse aise baat nahi karta. Sirf CID officers se hi khulke baat karta hoon._

_Pankaj- Accha Abhijeet sir, kya main ek sawal puchun?_

_Abhijeet- Kaisa sawal?_

_Pankaj- Aap dono ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hain toh aapne Dr. Tarika ko propose kaise kiya? _

**_Everyone smiled, but Sachin went to his desk and Purvi looked at him questioningly._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin sir?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Mujhe ek file yaad aa gaya._

_Purvi- Kaunsi file sir? Mujhe de dijiye, main kar deti hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi, it's OK. Main kar lunga. Tum Pankaj ki baat suno._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_Purvi turned to others and Sachin started acting like he was working on files. All were laughing listening Pankaj and Freddy was looking at Sachin._**

_Daya- Arre yaar Sachin, tum waha boring files ke saath kya kar rahe ho? Yaha aaho, kitna maza aayega._

_Sachin- It's OK sir. Main thik hoon. Aap log baat kijiye, main files khatam karke join karta hoon._

_Daya- OK then._

**_Sachin smiled lightly and Daya again started laughing with others. After sometimes, Sachin came to them and Freddy and Purvi smiled._**

_Shreya- Waise Sachin sir..._

_Sachin- Arre Shreya, mujhe ab kitni baar kehna padhega ki mujhe sirf duty mein hi sir bulaya karo. Sir se zyada Bhai accha hai._

_Shreya- Lekin abhi hum duty mein hi hain._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin duty kar toh nahi rahe hain na?_

_Shreya- OK OK thik hai. Accha toh Bhai, aapko kabhi pyaar nahi hua?_

**_Purvi and Freddy looked at him and he looked at Freddy._**

_Sachin- Main bathroom ho kar aata hoon._

**_He got up and went to bathroom and all looked at him with confusing look except Freddy. Freddy knew the reason behind Sachin's behavior so he became quiet._**

_Purvi- Yeh Sachin sir kaise insaan hain? Jab bhi koi pyaar vyaar ki baat karta hai toh bahana banakar chale jaate hain._

_Shreya- Haan, maine bhi notice kiya hai._

_Purvi- Unke past mein kuch hua tha kya?_

_Abhijeet- Pata nahi. Jab CID join hua tha toh aisa nahi tha. Agar koi pyaar vyaar ki baat karta tha toh interest ho kar pas aata tha. Lekin ab pata nahi kya hua hai?_

_Freddy- Sir, mujhe nahi lagta ki kuch hua tha unke past mein._

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Freddy- Mujhe aisa lagta hai._

_Daya- Hope sach mein kuch hua naa ho._

**_After some hours, everyone went for lunch and Freddy came to Sachin._**

_Freddy- Sir..._

_Sachin- Haan bolo Freddy. Kya baat hai?_

_Freddy- Aap abhi tak usse bhula nahi paaye na?_

_Sachin- Kisse?_

_Freddy- Saloni ko._

_Sachin- Kaisi baat kar rahe ho Freddy? Woh kisi aur ki biwi hai._

_Freddy- Aap mujhse jhut nahi bol sakte sir kyunki main sach jaanta hoon. Ek main hi hoon jisne aapka dard dekha hai. Sabko toh pata hi nahi hai ki aap Saloni se pyaar karte the aur abhi bhi karte hain._

_Sachin- Maine usse bhulne ki bahut koshish ki Freddy, lekin bhula nahi paaya. Main usse bhulna chahta hoon._

_Freddy- Sacha pyaar kabhi bhulaye nahi bhulta. Aur aap Saloni se sacha pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Woh pyaar ki kya jo sirf ek dard ban kar reh jaaye. Jab bhi koi pyaar ki baat karta hai toh mujhe uski yaad aa jaati hai._

_Freddy- Aap chinta mat kijiye sir. Saloni nahi toh kya hua? Bhagwan ne iss dharti mein kisi na kisi ko toh bheja hi hoga aapke liye._

_Sachin(smiling)- Hope so._

_Freddy- Aur sir, mere khayal se woh ladki hamare aas pas hi hai, lekin hum usse pehchaan nahi paa rahe hain._

_Sachin- Ab bahut ho gaya. Lunch nahi karna hai kya?_

_Freddy- Chaliye sir._

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_They went to everyone and ate the lunch. _**

_Abhijeet- Lunch bhi kar liya toh ab hum kya kare?_

_Daya- Ghar chalte hain._

_Abhijeet- Main jaanta hoon tum ghar kyun jaana chahte ho._

_Daya- Kyun?_

_Abhijeet- Ab tum sabke saamne romance toh nahi kar sakte na? Iss liye tum ghar jaa kar..._

**_Everyone smiled and DaReya looked at each other while blushing._**

_Daya- Ab aisi bhi koi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, shayad hama ghar hi chalna chahiye._

_Freddy- Haan sir. Kabhi kabhi toh hama ghar mein bhi waqt bitana chahiye._

_Sachin- You are right Freddy._

_Abhijeet- Accha toh phir chalo._

**_Everyone went home, but Purvi started waiting for taxi. Sachin saw her and came to her._**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Ghar nahi jaana hai kya?_

_Purvi- Ghar jaane ke liye hi taxi ka intazaar kar rahi hoon sir._

_Sachin- Tumhari gaadi kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Garage services mein._

_Sachin- Garage services mein kyun? Aur tum subeh kaise aayi?_

_Purvi- Taxi se aayi thi._

_Sachin- Accha toh chalo, main tumhe drop kar deta hoon. If you don't mind._

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Aap jahiye, main taxi se jahungi._

_Sachin- Tumhe taxi se jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Dost jaisa hoon main tumhara toh phir kya problem hai?_

_Purvi- Koi problem nahi hai sir, lekin main bas..._

_Sachin- Please Purvi._

_Purvi- OK sir._

_Sachin- Yeh huyi na baat. Chalo._

**_She smiled lightly and they drove to Purvi's house._**

_Sachin- Waise tumhara ghar kaha hai? Main kabhi gaya nahi hoon na toh mujhe pata nahi hai._

_Purvi- Yaha se right aur 3 baar left aur 2 baar right. Uske bad mera ghar aa jayega._

_Sachin- Yeh toh mera ghar ka rasta hai._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Yeh mera ghar ka rasta hai._

_Sachin- Hadh karti ho yaar. Agar main keh raha hoon ki yeh mera ghar ka rasta hai toh yeh mera hi ghar ka rasta hai._

_Purvi- Aur agar main keh rahi hoon ki yeh mera ghar ka rasta hai toh mera hi ghar ka rasta hai._

_Sachin- Kahin aisa toh nahi ki hum neighbors hain._

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi lagta. Agar hum neighbors hote toh kabhi na kabhi toh milte na?_

_Sachin- Accha dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_They drove to her house. Sachin was driving and Purvi was telling him the directions. He stopped the car after turning 3 lefts and 2 rights._**

_Purvi- Kya hua sir?_

_Sachin- Tumhara ghar aa gaya._

_Purvi- Yaha mera nahi hai._

_Sachin- That's right. Yaha tumhara ghar nahi mera ghar hai. Woh dekh rahi ho woh white wala ghar?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Woh hai mera ghar._

_Purvi- Toh kya ab mujhe yaha se paidal jaana hoga._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Main tumhe drop kar dunga, lekin tumhe pata hi nahi hai aapna ghar ka rasta toh main kya karu?_

_Purvi- Arre ab ek baar left uske bad mera ghar aa jayega._

_Sachin- Pehle toh tumhe nahi kaha tha ki left bhi lena hoga._

_Purvi- Main bhul gayi thi._

_Sachin- How funny? Tum apna ghar ka rasta bhul gayi?_

_Purvi- Ab jab bhul gayi toh bhul gayi. _

_Sachin- Are you sure ki ab left lene se tumhara ghar aa jayega?_

_Purvi- Ya, i am sure._

_Sachin- Toh chalo._

**_He again started driving and Purvi looked at him with surprise look._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Main kaise insaan se pyaar kar baithi yaar? Apne ghar ke saamne ho kar bhi andar jaane ke liye nahi bola. Lekin kya karu dil ko yehi pasand hain. _

**_She smiled lightly and he became confused seeing that._**

_Sachin- Ab tum muskura kyun rahi ho? Mere chehre per kuch laga hai kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Kuch nahi hai. Main toh bas aise hi muskura rahi thi._

_Sachin- Waise tum ab ghar jaa kar karogi kya? Tumhara koi boyfriend hai?_

_Purvi- Iss mein boyfriend kaha se aa gaya?_

_Sachin- Nahi bas aise hi. Aaj ki duniya mein sabke boyfriends aur girlfriend hote hain._

_Purvi- Mera koi boyfriend nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aur hona bhi nahi chahiye._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Boyfriends and Girlfriends are problems._

_Purvi- Kya aapki koi girlfriend hai?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_She turned to him with curious look._**

_Purvi- Kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Tum aur kaun?_

_Purvi- Main...? Main kaise?_

_Sachin- Girl meaning ladki aur friend meaning dost. Ladki dost! Tum meri ladki dost hona toh itna surprise kyun ho rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi woh kuch nahi. Any ways, gaadi rokiye. Mera ghar aa gaya hai._

_Sachin- OK._

**_She again stopped the car and she came out while smiling._**

_Purvi- Aapne toh pucha nahi, lekin main puch rahi hoon. Kya andar nahi chalenge?_

_Sachin- I am so sorry. Main bhul gaya, lekin koi baat nahi. Agli baar zaroor puchunga. Aur rahi baat tumhare ghar ke andar jaane ka toh phir kabhi._

_Purvi- Aapne mere liye itna kuch kiya hai. Thanks ke saath saath coffee ya chay toh hona hi chaiye na?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Chalo._

**_He parked the car and went with her. She opened the door and both of them entered the house._**

_Sachin- Arre wah Purvi. Kaafi accha hai tumhara ghar._

_Purvi- Thank you sir. Accha sir aapko kya chahiye? Chay ya coffee?_

_Sachin- Itni garmi mein chay coffee nahi chahiye mujhe. Mujhe juice do._

_Purvi- OK sir._

_Sachin- Aur haan yeh har sentence mein sir sir mat lagao._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Tumhe ajeeb nahi lagta?_

_Purvi- Aadat ho chuki hai sir._

_Sachin- Any ways, jaho._

_Purvi- Kis type ka juice chahiye sir aapko?_

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- I mean like mango, apple, orange aur..._

_Sachin- Orange juice._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_She went to kitchen while smiling and he sat on sofa. He saw a book on the table so he picked up. Purvi saw him with the book and became worried._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Sir, yeh kya kar rahe hain? Agar unno ne andar dekh liya toh? Mujhe unhe rokna hoga._

**_He was about to open the book, but Purvi called him._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_**He kept the book back on the table and turned to her. She gave him the juice and she hid the book. Then, she sat near him with a glass of juice for her.**_

_Sachin- Uss book mein itna khaash kya hai jo tumhe usse chupa liya?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir, kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kuch toh hai, lekin koi baat nahi. Agar tum mujhse chupana chahti ho toh thik hai._

_Purvi- Sir, sach mein kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

_Purvi- Waise sir, kya main ek baat puchun?_

_Sachin- Pucho._

_Purvi- Aapko kabhi pyaar nahi hua?_

**_He looked at her with surprise look and she smiled. He got up from his seat and turned to her._**

_Sachin- Ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Bye._

**_Before she could say anything, he went from there. She was totally confused seeing his act._**

_Purvi- Yeh hamesha aisa kyun karte hain? Jab koi bhi pyaar ki baat karta hai toh ek dam se dukhi ho jaate hain. Lekin kyun? Pyaar toh sabko khushi deti hai, toh phir Sachin sir ko kyun pyaar ka shabd se hi itna problem hai?_

* * *

**_A/N- So how was the chapter or the story? Was it good or not? I hope i didn't bored anyone and i hope SachinGirl and you all liked it. If you want me to continue then please review. I don't know when will i be able to update next chapter, but still PLEASE REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Thanks a lot to you all for reading the story, but a big thank you to those who reviewed. Hope you will like this chapter also. And SachinGirl, if you think there should be some change in the story then you are welcome to tell me what should i do in next chapter. Sorry for my mistakes in the story._**

* * *

**_After Some Days, In Bureau_**

**_All were laughing, but their laughter changed into sad face, when someone called and said there is a dead body. All of them went to the house where the dead body was found. Duo, Freddy and Sachin became shocked seeing the dead body. _**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai Sachin sir? Kya aap iss insaan ko jaante hain?_

_Sachin- Bahut acche se jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Kaun hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Yeh..._

**_Just then, someone came that made Sachin more shocked. She started crying seeing her husband dead and tried to reach him, but Sachin held her hand. Purvi surprisingly looked at Sachin and then at the woman. And then, at their hands. Freddy was looking at Sachin and Duo were with the dead body._**

_Woman- Kisne marra mere pati ko? Kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Saloni relax._

**_Purvi and Saloni both looked at Sachin while being confused._**

_Saloni- Main toh aapko nahi jaanti, lekin aap mujhe kaise jaante hain?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe nahi jaanti Neha?_

_Saloni- Neha? Kaun Neha? Mera naam Saloni hai._

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo Saloni. Hum tumhare pati ke qatil ko zaroor dhundenge._

**_Freddy smiled lightly and Purvi was completely shocked. She never saw Sachin talking to any lady like that. Never! After sending the dead body to forensic lab, everyone came back to the Bureau. Sachin was lost in his thoughts while as Purvi. Purvi was still shocked remembering the scene she saw just before sometimes. Freddy saw Sachin sad so she thought to do something nice. So, he started crying so SachVi came to the reality and went to him while being confused._**

_SachVi- Kya hua Sir/Freddy?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and Freddy looked at them. And he started crying more so they looked at him._**

_Sach__in- Kya baat hai Freddy, tum ro kyun rahe ho?_

_Freddy- Sir, meri wife..._

_Purvi- Kya kiya Bhabhi ne sir?_

_Freddy- Arre woh..._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Freddy- Arre mein Papa banne wala hoon._

**_SachVi looked at each other smiling and Freddy also smiled._**

_SachVi- Sach?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh sir, aapko toh khush hona chaiye, lekin aap ro kyun rahe hain?_

_Freddy- Agar, kisi ne mere bache ko kuch kiya toh?_

_Sachin- Freddy tum ek CID officer ho._

_Freddy- Yehi toh problem hai sir._

_Purvi- Kaise?_

_Freddy- CID ke bahut saare dushman hain. Agar unn mein se kisi ne mere wife aur bache ko kuch kar diya toh?_

_Sachin- Arre Freddy, tum chinta kyun karte ho? Tumhe dukhi nahi khush hona chahiye._

_Purvi- Haan sir._

_Freddy- Bhagwan ka shukar hai ki tum aur sir mere saath ho._

_Sachin- Waise congratulations._

_Freddy- Thank you sir._

_Purvi- Ohh sorry. Mere taraf se bhi congratulations. Aur Bhabhi ko bhi keh dijiyega._

_Freddy- Thik hai._

**_Three of them smiled and just then, Dr. Salunkhe called them. Sachin's smiley face turned into sad face and Freddy lower his head. Purvi looked at both of them and became confused. They went to forensic lab and Dr. Salunkhe gave them some information related to the case. The whole day past and Sachin was really sad the whole day. And Purvi and Freddy was also worried seeing him like that. At evening, everyone went home and Purvi came to Freddy._**

_Freddy- Arre Purvi, tumhe ghar nahi jaana kya?_

_Purvi- Jaana hai sir._

_Freddy- Toh chalo na, yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha?_

_Freddy- Mujhse kya puchna hai tumhe? Maine toh kabhi sahi jawab nahi deta._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Mujhe sach mein aapki madat ki zaroorat hai._

_Freddy- Accha toh bolo kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe Sachin sir ke bare mein puchna tha._

_Freddy- Sachin sir ke bare mein?_

_Purvi- Haan sir. Jab se yeh case aaya hai tab se main dekh rahi hoon. Woh bahut dukhi lag rahe hain. Aisa nahi hai ki unno ne yeh pehli baar kisi ki dead body dekhi hai. Toh phir kya baat hai ki woh itne dukhi hain._

_Freddy- Main nahi jaanta._

_Purvi- Sir please, main aapki behen jaisi hoon. Aap apni behen se kuch mat chupaiye please. Maine dekha hai aapko unke saath saath dukhi hote huye. Aap zaroor kuch jaante hain. Please bataiye sir._

_Freddy- Main nahi bata sakta Purvi._

_Purvi- Sir, please. Aapko meri kasam._

_Freddy- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sir, please._

_**Freddy told her about the case of memory loss and Purvi left teary.**  
_

_Purvi- Iska matlab Sachin sir ne apna pehla pyaar kho diya?_

_Freddy- Haan Purvi. Issi liye woh pyaar vyaar ki baat nahi suna chahte kyunki woh Saloni ko bhulna chahte hain. Lekin aaj jab pata chala ki Saloni ka pati marr gaya hai toh Sachin sir ko bahut taklif huyi hai. _

_Purvi- Sachin sir ke dil pe itna badha dard tha aur mujhe pata tak nahi chala?_

_Freddy- Yeh baat sirf mujhe pata hai Purvi. Unno ne mujhe unki dil ki baat Saloni ko kehne ke liye kaha tha, lekin thik uss waqt uska pati aa gaya aur Saloni sir ko bhul gayi._

**_Tears fell from her eyes while as from Freddy's. Freddy wiped his tears and placed his hand on her shoulder. She also wiped her tears and smiled looking at him. _**

_Freddy- Accha ab ghar chalte hain, bahut raat ho gayi hai._

_Purvi- Yes sir._

**_They went to their house sadly and Purvi was thinking about the same thing the whole night. Next day, Saloni was called in the Bureau for some information and tears came into Sachin's eyes seeing her in white dress. Freddy and Purvi looked at each other sadly. Sachin went from there and Purvi followed him._**

_Purvi- Sir, please sambaliye aapne aapko._

_Sachin- Kaise sambalu Purvi? Agar tumne apna pehla pyaar khoya hota toh pata chalta ki pehla pyaar khone ka dard kya hota hai._

**_She looked at him with full of tears._**

_Purvi- Main... Main aapka dard samaj sakti hoon sir. Bahut taklif hoti hai jab hum apna pehla pyaar ko kho dete hain toh. Lekin sir, aapko dukhi nahi masboot hona chahiye. _

_Sachin- Purvi, main Saloni ko shvet kapde mein nahi dekh sakta._

_Purvi- Toh aap kya chahte hain sir?_

_Sachin- Shaadi!_

_Purvi- Shaadi?_

_Sachin- Main Saloni se shaadi karna chahta hoon._

**_She went totally shocked hearing that._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Sahi keh raha hoon Purvi. Aur mujhe iss mein tumhari madat ki zaroorat hai._

_Purvi- Kaisi madat sir?_

_Sachin- Tumhe Saloni ko shaadi ke liye mannana hoga._

_Purvi- Sorry sir, lekin shayad main yeh nahi kar pahungi._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? Tum sab kaam karna jaanti ho toh yeh karne mein kya problem hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

_Sachin- Purvi please. Ab tum hi ho, jo mujhe khush kar sakti ho. Saloni toh mujhe jaanti tak nahi, lekin agar tum mujhe mere bare mein bataogi aur jab woh mere saath kuch time spend karegi toh woh maan jayegi. Yeh baat mujhe pata hai ki woh naa nahi kahegi._

_Purvi- Kya aapki khushi issi mein hai?_

_Sachin- Haan Purvi. Main Saloni ko phir se lal kapde mein dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Toh thik hai sir. Main aapki madat karungi._

_Sachin(smiling)- Thank you very much Purvi._

**_She smiled lightly and he went from there. She totally broke down and she fell on the floor. Freddy, who was hearing them became confused seeing Purvi crying. He went near her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She wiped her tears and got up with fake smile on her lips._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap yaha?_

_Freddy- Kya baat hai Purvi, tum itna ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main ro kaha rahi hoon sir? Main toh muskura rahi hoon._

_Freddy- Bhale hi main CID ka joker hoon, lekin mujhe nakli aur asli ka pehnchaan hai. Main jaanta hoon ki tumhari yeh muskurahat nakli hai._

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai sir, Main bas Sachin sir aur Saloni ke bare mein soch rahi thi._

_Freddy- Maine sab sun liya hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Aapne dekhna sir ki Sachin sir kitne khush huye? Agar main uske khushi ke liye thoda kuch kar sakti hoon toh mujhe bahut khushi milegi._

_Freddy- Kya tum sir ke yeh faisle se khush ho? Kya tum chahti ho ki sir Saloni se shaadi kare?_

_Purvi- Of course sir. Sachin sir Saloni se pyaar karte hain aur Sachin sir jaise pati milna Saloni ka khush nasib hai. Main sach mein khush hoon Sachin sir ke yeh fasle se. Kya aap khush nahi hain?_

_Freddy- Bahut khush hoon main. Ab bas bhagwan kare ki Saloni shaadi ke liye haan bol de. Uske bad hamare Sachin sir ki zindagi khushiyon se bhar jayegi._

_Purvi- Haan sir._

**_Freddy smiled so she also smiled lightly._**

**_Inside The Bureau_**

**_Sachin entered inside and smiled seeing Saloni, but she looked at him confusingly. At the end of the day, the case got solved and Purvi was not really happy and Freddy was observing her. At evening, everyone went home and Purvi took out Sachin's photo from her desk. Freddy came back to Bureau as he had forgot his wallet on his desk. He was about to entered, but stopped seeing Purvi with a photo. He didn't saw the photo, but heard her voice._**

_Purvi- Pata nahi mere nasib mein kya likha hai. Jab bhi main kisi se pyaar karti hoon toh woh mujhse dur jaata hai. Pehle Maa Baba mujhe chod kar chalege, lekin socha tha ab mujhe kisi ka pyaar milega, lekin mere nasib mein kabhi kisi ka pyaar likha hi nahi hai. Pehli baar sache dil se kisi ko chaha tha, lekin woh bhi mujhse dur ho gaya. Lekin koi baat nahi. Agar aap apne zindagi mein khush rahenge toh main bhi khush rahungi. Mujhe apni nahi aapki khushi chahiye. Aapki khushi mein hi meri khushi hai. Aur agar aapki khushi ke liye mujhe apni jaan bhi deni padhi toh bhi main tayaar hoon. _

**_Freddy was totally surprised hearing all that. She wiped her tears and kept the photo away. She went outside and Freddy entered inside._**

_Freddy- Woh kaun ho sakta hai jisse Purvi itna pyaar karti hai? Kaun hai woh anda insaan jisse Purvi ka pyaar ka kadaar nahi hai? Purvi kitna pyaar karti hai usse. Lekin hai kaun woh? Photo dekh leta hai. Arre nahi Freddy, yeh toh galat hoga. Permission ke bina main kisi ka koi personal chiz nahi chu sakta. Lekin woh mujhe apna bhai maanti hai toh yeh mera farz hai ki main usse khushi karu. Ho sakta hai ki main uski madat kar pahu. Jo bhi ho ek baar dekh leta hai._

**_He took out a photo which was on her desk covered by the files. He became shocked seeing Sachin's photo._**

_Freddy- Arre yeh kya? Purvi Sachin sir se pyaar karti hai? Arre nahi nahi, lagta hai maine galat photo utha liya. Hp sakta hai ki woh kisi aur ka photo dekh rahi ho._

**_He removed all the files and became shocked seeing all teams photos._**

_Freddy- Ab kaise pata chalega ki Purvi kiska photo dekh rahi thi? Lekin maine toh sabse uppar wala photo uthaya tha toh iska matlab Purvi yehi photo dekh rahi thi. Lekin yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki usne woh photo antim mein ya bich mein kahin rakka ho. Lekin mujhe itna toh samaj mein aa gaya hai ki woh ladka jo bhi hai woh CID officer hai. Lekin kaun? Yaar yeh sab mujhe samaj mein nahi aayega. Ghar jaa kar acche se sochta hoon. Aur agar phir bhi main jaan nahi paaya toh khud Purvi se puch lunga. Haan, yehi thik rahega. Lekin hey bhagwan, Purvi ko khush rakna. Woh bahut acchi hai, sabka khayal rakti hai. Bahut pyaari bhi hai. Usse woh har khushi dena jo usse milna chahiye, Usse uska pyaar dila dena bhagwan._

**_After saying this to god, he picked up his wallet from his desk and went to his house._**

**_Next Day, At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi was getting ready and someone belled the door. She went to open the door thinking who can it be and became shocked seeing the person at that time._**

* * *

**_So who can that person be? Will Freddy find out who is Purvi's love? What is going to happen next?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? I hope it's good and if it's not then please tell me. Everyone thinks Freddy is funny, but they don't know that he is the one who always makes them smile. So, i decided to add Freddy as an important character so that everyone can know that he can also do everything. Sorry if you didn't liked it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thank you very much guys for all the supports and the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter also. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Purvi became shocked seeing Sachin at that time at her house door.**_

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Kaisi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon sir, lekin aap..._

_Sachin- Main bhi thik hoon._

_Purvi- Mera matlab, aap yaha kaise...?_

_Sachin- Pehle andar toh bulao yaar._

_Purvi- Ohh sorry, andar aayiye._

**_Sachin went inside and sat and she also sat beside him while looking at him._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai Purvi? Tumhe mera yaha aana accha nahi laga kya?_

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai sir._

_Sachin- Toh tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Waise aap yaha..._

_Sachin- Main bas yeh puchne aaya tha tum Saloni se kab milogi._

_Purvi- Bahut jald sir._

_Sachin- Lekin kab yaar?_

_Purvi- Main aaj jahungi usse ghar._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan sir._

_Sachin(hugging her)- Thank you yaar._

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes. She wanted to hug him tightly, but couldn't. She just kept her hands to herself, she didn't even touched him. She wiped her tears and he got separated._**

_Sachin- I am so sorry Purvi, lekin woh kya hai na ki main bahut khush hoon. Iss liye control nahi kar paaya._

_Purvi- It's OK sir._

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki woh maannegi?_

_Purvi- Of course sir. Aapko kaun manna kar sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Tum bhi manna nahi karogi?_

_Purvi- Woh... Sir, aapne breakfast khaya?_

_Sachin- Nahi yaar. Maine kal raat se kuch nahi khaya hai. Raat bhar yehi sochta raha ki kab din hogi aur jab din ho gayi toh kapde pehn ke shida yaha aa gaya._

_Purvi- Aap Saloni se itna pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, bahut pyaar karta hoon mein usse. Woh kehte hain na ki sacha pyaar hamesha jeetta hai? Lagta hai bhagwan hama saath mein dekhna chahte hain issi liye yeh sab hua._

_**She smiled lightly and he turned to her.**  
_

_Sachin- Waise tumhe kabhi pyaar kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Accha kiya jo kabhi kisi se pyaar nahi kiya._

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Pyaar khushi toh deti hai, lekin khushi ke saath saath kabhi kabhi taklif bhi deti hai._

_Purvi- Sach kaha aapne... Kisi ko khushi milti hai toh kisi ko sirf gham hi milta hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Any ways, main breakfast banati hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe ab chalna chahiye._

_Purvi- Arre aisi kaise sir? Aapne kuch nahi khaya hai, aapko kuch khana chahiye._

_Sachin- Ek baar breakfast nahi rahunga toh kya ho jayega yaar?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai. Aap yaha baith rahe hain aur main breakfast bana rahi hoon. Breakfast banane ke bad main aapko bulaungi aur tab aapko dining table pe aana hai aur breakfast khana hai._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Ji. Jab tak main nahi bulati, aap yaha se kahin nahi jayenge._

_Sachin- Tum meri senior ho ya main tumhara senior hoon?_

_Purvi- Bureau mein toh aap hain, lekin yaha main aapki senior hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki yeh mera ghar hai aur aap mere ghar per hain toh aapko wohi karna hoga jo main aapko karne ke liye kahungi._

**_Sachin looked at confusingly and she went to kitchen. _**

_Purvi(thinking)- Aisa koi karta hai kya? At least breakfast toh karke aana chahiye tha na? Lekin apni toh koi fikar hi nahi hai, bas uss Saloni ke bare mein sochte rehte hain. Pagal kahin ke._

**_Thinking this, she looked at Sachin and he was also looking at her as he was still confused seeing her act. Purvi started making breakfast and Sachin started thinking._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh Purvi kis type ki ladki hai yaar? I mean mere ek baar breakfast naa karne pe kaisa act kiya usne. Ek baar breakfast naa kar lunga toh kya ho jayega? Main marr thodi naa jaata. Any ways, khushi huyi yeh dekh kar ki koi toh hai iss duniya mein jisse meri itni fikar hai._

**_Thinking this, he smiled. Then, he thought to watch something as he was getting boring. He got up and started searching for the remote and saw the same book that he was about to open the day before yesterday. He looked at Purvi and then at the book. Purvi was busy in making breakfast so he took the book and again sat down. He opened the book and started reading it then, Purvi noticed it. She really became worried seeing him reading the book. She ran to him and called his name in loud for the first time._**

_Purvi(in loud)- Sachin!_

**_Sachin was too surprised that he immediately got up and looked at her. While getting up, something fell from the book. Purvi saw it, but Sachin was still looking at her in surprise. She moved close to him so he couldn't see the thing that fell. He became more surprised seeing her moving closer._**

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe Sachin kaha?_

_Purvi- Kya kaha aapne?_

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe mere naam se bulaya?_

_Purvi- Kab sir? Maine toh kabhi bhi aapka naam nahi liya hai._

_Sachin- Abhi toh kaha tumne._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan. Tumhe yaad nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi toh._

_Sachin- Kamal hai yaar. Tumne khud kaha tha._

_Purvi- Agar kaha bhi toh kya problem hai? Waise bhi aap toh mujhe yaar yaar kehte rehte hain toh agar maine ek baar Sachin ke diya toh kya hua?_

_Sachin- Zyada kuch nahi hua, lekin accha laga sunke._

_Purvi- Kya sunke accha laga?_

_Sachin- Tumhare muh mera naam. Waise agar tum chaho toh mujhe off duty Sachin bhi keh sakti ho. Because we are friends now._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Main aapka naam nahi le sakti._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Bas nahi le sakti. Accha chaliye, breakfast ready hai._

**_She pulled his arm so he looked at her surprisingly. She also looked at him and left his arm._**

_Purvi- Sorry sir... Chaliye._

_**He smiled lightly and they did their breakfast, but Purvi was still looking at the thing that fell. Sachin saw that and looked at sitting room to see what is Purvi looking at. He didn't saw anything so he turned to her.**_

_Sachin- Kya dekh rahi ho Purvi? _

_Purvi(looking at him)- Haan..._

_Sachin- Kya hai waha?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi sir._

_**She smiled so he also smiled.** **After eating breakfast, they came to sitting room and Sachin noticed a photo on the floor. Purvi became worried seeing that. Both of them tried to pick up at the same time so their hands touched and their heads also crashed. Both of them looked at each other and Purvi quickly picked up the photo as Sachin was busy looking at her. She got up and he also got up while holding his head.**_

_Sachin- Tumhara sir sir hai ya patthar?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Aisa lag raha hai jaise mera sir kisi patthar se takraya hai naaki tumhare sir se._

_Purvi- Waise mujhe bhi kam dard nahi ho rahi hai. Ek baar takra gaya hai toh doobara takrana hoga hama._

_Sachin- What?... Oh hello, main abhi marrna nahi chahta. Abhi toh mujhe Saloni ke saath khushiyon se baari zindagi bitani hai. Aur mujhe..._

**_Before he could complete his sentence, she held his head and crashed it again. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin was totally surprised. They were really close, but Purvi moved back and hid the photo. _**

_Purvi- Chaliye sir, der ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Haan haan... Chalo._

**_They went to Bureau and Sachin was too happy thinking about Saloni._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered and saw Freddy in deep thought. They looked at each other and went to Freddy._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai Freddy? Tum kya soch rahe ho?_

_Freddy(without looking at him)- Main Purvi ke bare mein soch raha hoon._

_Purvi- Mere bare mein?_

_Freddy(looking at her)- Arre Purvi, tum aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Ji sir, main aa gayi, lekin aap mere bare mein kyun soch rahe the?_

_Freddy- Main na tumhari shaadi ke bare mein soch raha tha._

**_SachVi looked at each other and Sachin smiled, but Purvi lower her head. Freddy looked at both of them and became confused._**

_Freddy- Kya hua Purvi? Tum shaadi karna nahi chahti kya?_

_Purvi- Shaadi toh har ladki ka sapna hota hai sir, lekin mera yeh sapna kabhi pura nahi hoga._

**_Freddy remembered the last night and Sachin looked at her confusingly._**

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mera naseeb itna accha nahi hai sir._

_Sachin- Kya keh rahi ho Purvi? Tum mein kya problem hai? You are fine._

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

_Freddy- Arre tumhe yeh baat ki chinta hai na ki tum jisse shaadi karogi woh accha hoga ya nahi? Woh tumse pyaar karega ya nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir woh..._

_Sachin- Kya yaar Purvi tum bhi? Tumhe kaun pyaar nahi karega yaar? Tum ho hi itni acchi ki koi bhi tumse pyaar karega._

_Purvi(looking at him)- Aur ka toh pata nahi sir, lekin jisse pyaar karna chahiye tha woh hi nahi karta._

**_Freddy looked at Purvi sadly and Sachin became more confused._**

_Sachin- Matlab kya tum kisi se pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi- Sir woh..._

_Sachin- Nahi karti naa toh kaisi baat kar rahi ho? Don't worry, main aur Freddy dono mil kar tumhare liye accha sa ladka dhundenge._

_Freddy- Aur nahi toh kya? Tumne hi kaha tha na ki main tumhara Bhai jaisa hoon toh main apni Behen ke liye Jamai dhundunga._

_Purvi- Aap kis rishte se mere liye ladka dhundenge Sachin sir?_

_Sachin- Dosti! Dosti ki rishte se._

_Freddy- Main aaj hi se balki abhi se Purvi ke liye ladka dhundunga._

_Sachin- Maine bhi tumhari madat karunga._

**_Freddy smiled lightly looking at Purvi and she was looking at Sachin. Just then, DaReya entered so they started their work. After lunch, Purvi came to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin(without looking)- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Main Saloni ke ghar jaa rahi hoon._

**_Sachin looked at her after hearing Saloni's name._**

_Sachin- Abhi tum Saloni ke ghar jahogi?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Kya kahogi usse jaa kar?_

_Purvi- Main bhi yehi soch rahi thi ki main kya kahungi. Ab main jaa kar shida aapse shaadi ki baat toh nahi kar sakti na?_

_Sachin- Woh toh hai. Accha tum usse puchna ki woh mujhe jaanti hai ya nahi aur agar ho saake toh tum usse mere baare mein kuch yaad dila dena. _

_Purvi- OK sir. Main chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Bye._

_Purvi- Bye sir._

_Sachin- Ek minute ruko._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Hum toh saath mein aaye the meri gaadi mein toh ab tum kaise jahogi?_

_Purvi- Sir, it's not a big deal. Taxi hai na?_

_Sachin- Taxi nahi tum meri gaadi le kar jaho._

_Purvi- Lekin sir agar kisi wajase accident ho gaya toh kya hoga? Aapki gaadi mein mera insurance nahi hai._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Tum itni acchi driver ho, accident kaise hoga. Tum jaho._

_Purvi- Lekin sir..._

_Sachin- Purvi... Yeh lo._

**_He handed her the keys and she smiled lightly._**

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

_Sachin- Arre thank you tumhe nahi mujhe bolna chahiye. Tum mere liye itna kuch kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sir, main chabi ke liya thank you nahi keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Aapne mujh per itna bharosha kiya iss liye thank you bol rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Bharosha toh sach mein hai mujhe tum per. Any ways, jaldi jaho._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_Purvi went and Sachin smiled by himself. Freddy, who was hearing their conversation again became confused._**

_Freddy(thinking)- Yeh ho kya raha hai Bureau mein? Maine Purvi ki shaadi ki baat yeh soch kar kiya tha kyunki mujhe laga tha ki shayad woh khud galti se uss ladke ke bare mein bol degi. Taaki yeh pata chale ki woh kaun hai jisse woh pyaar karti hai, lekin yaha toh kuch aur hi chal raha hai. Purvi ki uski koi fikar hi nahi hai bas Sachin sir ki khushi ki chinta hai. Kahin mera shak sahi toh nahi hai? Kahin Sachin sir hi toh woh nahi hain jisse Purvi pyaar karti hai. Hey bhagwan, yeh ho kya raha hai? Mujhe sach bata do bhagwan varna main yeh sab sochte sochte pagal ho jayahunga. Main bas itna hi chahta hoon ki Sachin sir aur Purvi dono khush rahe. Main kisi ko bhi dukhi nahi dekhna chahta. Please!_

**_Thinking this, he went to his desk and started his work._**

* * *

_**So who's photo is Purvi hiding for Sachin? When will Freddy find out the truth? Will Saloni say yes to Sachin for the marriage? What will Purvi do to make Sachin happy? What do you think is going to happen?**_

_**A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Was it good enough for you to enjoy? What do you think about it? Please tell me your thoughts and anyone of can share your idea. And SachinGirl, please do tell me how was it. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- Thank you very much for all the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter also._**

* * *

**_Purvi reached Saloni's house and belled the door. She belled twice and Saloni opened the door._**

_Saloni- Tum?_

_Purvi- Haan woh main..._

_Saloni- Tum toh CID officer ho na?_

_Purvi- Haan. Kya main andar aa sakti hoon?_

_Saloni- Ya sure. Aaho._

**_They went inside and sat down._**

_Saloni- Case toh solved ho gaya hai, lekin tum yaha..._

_Purvi- Main case ke silsile mein nahi aayi hoon._

_Saloni- Toh?_

_Purvi- Mujhe tumse kuch mangna hai._

_Saloni- Mere pas aisa kya hai jo main tumhe de sakti hoon? _

_Purvi- Bahut badha chiz hai tumhare pas._

_Saloni- Kya?_

_Purvi- Kya tum Sachin sir ko jaanti ho?_

_Saloni- Woh CID wala na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saloni- Pata nahi kaisa insaan hai woh. Mujhe bahut alag tarike se dekh raha tha._

_Purvi- Tumhe woh kaise lagte hain?_

_Saloni- Tum kehna kya chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Please bura mat maanna, lekin kya tumhe sach mein unke bare mein kuch yaad nahi hai?_

_Saloni- Matlab kya hai tumhara? _

_Purvi- Mera matlab hai ki tumhe unhe pehchanna chahiye._

_Saloni- Main kuch samji nahi. Main usse kyun pehchanu?_

_Purvi- Kyunki woh tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Saloni- What?_

_Purvi- Yeh sach hai Saloni. Sachin sir tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Saloni- How dare you? Chali jaho yaha se._

_Purvi- Saloni, mujhe pata hai ki tum kaisa feel kar rahi ho, lekin sach yehi hai._

_Saloni- Tumhare Sachin sir aur main bas mere pati ke khoon ke bad hi mille hain. Aur aaj tak hama acche se baat bhi nahi ki hai aur tum keh rahi ho ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai._

_Purvi- Kya tumne sach mein unhe tumhare pati ke khoon ke bad hi dekha hai? Kya tumhe unhe pehle nahi dekha hai?_

_Saloni- Shayad dekha hai. Pichle baar jab kisi wajase main hospital mein thi toh shayad maine dekha hai, lekin ek baar dekhne se pyaar toh nahi hota na?_

_Purvi- Usse pehle?_

_Saloni- Kahin nahi. Waise tum yaha kyun aayi ho? Bas yehi kehne ki tumhare so called " Sachin sir" mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main bas yeh kehne nahi aayi thi. Woh tumse shaadi karna chahte hain._

_Saloni- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan Saloni. Main jaanti hoon ki tumhe unke baare mein kuch yaad nahi hai. Woh kitne acche hain yeh bhi tumhe nahi pata, lekin main jaanti hoon ki woh tumse bahut pyaar karte hain. Tum please unse shaadi karlo._

_Saloni- Tum ab ek second bhi yaha nahi reh sakti._

_Purvi- Saloni meri baat ko samjo. Main tumhare acche ke liye bol rahi hoon. _

_Saloni- Tumhe ek vidava se shaadi ki baat karte huye sharm nahi aati?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki main jo abhi kar rahi hoon woh galat hai, lekin meri khushi issi mein hai. Aur tum bhi khush rahogi._

_Saloni- Please chali jaho yaha se._

_Purvi- Main jaa rahi hoon Saloni, lekin please mere baat ka galat matlab mat nikalna. Main bas sabko khush dekhna chahti hoon._

_**Purvi went outside and Saloni closed the door in anger.**_

_Saloni- Kaisi ladki hai yeh? Yeh pata hote huye ki woh jo kar rahi hai woh galat hai, phir bhi galat kar rahi hai. Aur uska woh Sachin sir! Kaisa insaan hai woh? Mujhse kaise pyaar kar sakta hai woh? Bina dekhe bina jaane kaise? Aur toh aur mujhse shaadi bhi karna chahta hai. Pagal kahin ka. Yeh aur uska Sachin sir dono ke dono pagal hain._

_**Outside The House**  
_

_Purvi(thinking)- Ab main kya karu? Kya kahungi Sachin sir ko? Kitne dukhi honge woh? Main unhe dukhi nahi dekh sakti. Kya karu mein? Hey bhagwan, mujhe koi rasta dekhao._

**_Thinking this, she sat on the car and went back to Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_Sachin was keep looking at the time and then Purvi entered. He ran to her and she felt bed seeing him smiling._**

_Sachin- Thanks god Purvi ki tum aa gayi. Pata hai main kitni der se tumhare raahe dekh raha tha?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Kya kaha Saloni ne?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Yaar, pehle tum baitho._

**_He dragged her to a chair and made her sit and gave her the glass of water. She drank it little and he was smiling. Tears came into her eyes seeing him that happy._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Yeh kaisi duvidha mein dal diya hai aapne mujhe bhagwan? Kya kahu main? Agar sach bataungi toh dukhi ho jahenge, jo ki main nahi chahti. Aur agar juth keh diya toh khush honge, lekin pata chalne ke bad aur dukhi ho jahenge. Kya karu mein?_

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi(wiping her tears)- Nahi toh. Main ro kaha rahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Sach mein nahi ro rahi ho na?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Accha toh jaldi batao ki Saloni ne kya kaha?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Yaar yeh woh se age bhi bolo na._

_Purvi- Woh naraz ho gayi._

_Sachin- Naraz ho gayi matlab?_

_Purvi- Usse aapke baare mein kuch bhi yaad nahi hai. Aur jab maine yeh kaha ki aap usse pyaar karte hain aur shaadi bhi karna chahte hain toh woh bahut zyada gussa ho gayi._

**_Sachin turned to another side with sad face and Freddy came to them._**

_Freddy- Kya baat chal rahi hai? Koi khush kyun nahi hai?_

**_Freddy looked at both of them and became really sad. Both SachVi went to their desk and Freddy also went. At evening, everyone went home and Sachin was stiil sitting on his desk thinking about something so Purvi came to him._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Ghar nahi chalenge aap?_

_Sachin- Tum jaho, main kaam khatam karke jahunga._

_Purvi- Kya kaam hai sir? Mujhe bataiye na, main kar deti hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi, tum jaho._

_Purvi- Sir, main aapko aise nahi dekh sakti. _

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Bas nahi dekh sakti. Please chaliye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai chalo._

**_They went to parking lot and Purvi continued walking so he became confused._**

_Sachin- Kaha jaa rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main ghar jaa rahi hoon sir._

_Sachin- Haan toh kaha jaa rahi ho? Gaadi toh yaha hai._

_Purvi- Nahi sir, main taxi se chali jahungi._

_Sachin- Gaadi saamne hai aur tum taxi se jaane ki baat kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai, chalo._

_Purvi- Lekin sir._

_Sachin- Kaha na maine ki chalo, matlab chalo._

**_He held her hand and pulled her toward the car. _**

_Sachin- Baitho._

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

**_He put his finger on her lips and she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Jaldi baitho._

**_She sat on the car and he also came to another side and sat on the driving seat. He drove toward her house and she was looking at him the whole distances. After sometimes, they reached her house and he stopped the car. She came out and he went from there._**

_Purvi- Main aisa kya karu ki yeh pehle jaise khush ho jayen? Kya karu main? Main inhe itna dukhi nahi dekh sakti. Please bhagwan, Sachin sir ko mere bhag ki bhi khushi de dijiye aur unki saare dukh mujhe. Please._

**_After saying this, she went inside her house._**

**_After 1 Month_**

**_Sachin was coming to his house from Bureau and saw lots of people in group so he parked his car aside and went to see what happened. He became shocked seeing Saloni on the ground with lots of blood. _**

_Sachin- Kya... Kya hua hai isse?_

_Man- Lagta hai accident huyi hai._

_Sachin- Accident?_

_Woman- Haan._

_Sachin- Yaha pe ek aurat marne wali hai aur aap sab dekh rahe hain?_

_**Everyone looked at him surprising as he was looking very angry. He took Saloni to his car and took her to the hospital. The doctors took Saloni inside and Sachin remained standing with tears on his eyes. Just then, Purvi called him.**  
_

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Hello._

_Purvi- Sir, ek case aaya hai aur ACP sir ne kaha hai ki aapko aana hoga._

_Sachin- Purvi, main..._

_Purvi- Kya baar hai sir? Aapke aawaj se lag raha hai ki aap bahut parishan hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, Saloni ka accident hua hai._

_Purvi- Saloni ka accident?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh aap kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Main hospital mein hoon._

_Purvi- Aap toh thik hain na? I mean aapko kuch hua toh nahi?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main thik hoon, lekin Saloni ka bahut khoon beh gaya hai. Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Aap chinta mat kijiye sir. Main abhi aati hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi, tumhe team ke saath hona chahiye._

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe team ke saath nahi aapke saath hona chahiye._

_Sachin- Purvi, main thik hoon. Tum ACP sir ko keh dena ki main nahi aa sakta._

_Purvi- Sir, meri baat samaj ne ki koshish kijiye. Yaha sab hain, sab mil kar case solve kar lenge, lekin aapke pas koi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sir, main aa rahi hoon. Waise kaunsi hospital mein hain aap?_

_Sachin- City Hospital._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_They disconnected the call and Purvi was about to go, but Freddy stopped her._**

_Freddy- Arre kaha jaa rahi ho Purvi? Chalo crime scene per._

_Purvi- Sir, main crime scene per nahi jaa sakti._

_Freddy- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, Saloni ka accident hua hai aur Sachin sir bahut dukhi ho gaye hain. Main unke pas jaa rahi hoon._

_Freddy- Purvi, tumhe Sachin sir ki itni fikar kyun hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh mere senior hain._

_Freddy- Nahi. Woh tumhare srf senior nahi hain._

_Purvi- Aap kehna kya chahte hain sir?_

_Freddy- Tum unse pyaar karti hona?_

_**Purvi looked at him surprisingly and he smiled.**  
_

_Freddy- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki tum apne dil ki baat hamesha chupaye rak pahogi? Main jaanta hoon ki tum Sachin sir se pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Freddy- Main ek mahine se tumhari har harkat per nazar rak raha hoon aur mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki tum unse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Sir, abhi mujhe jaana hai. Aap please ACP sir ko keh dijiyega._

_Freddy- Lekin Purvi..._

_Purvi- Please sir..._

_Freddy- Thik hai jaho. Aur agar kuch hua toh mujhe batana._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_Purvi ran from there and Freddy sigh while shaking his head. After sometimes, she reached the hospital and saw Sachin standing worried. His clothes were full of bloods and Purvi ran to him._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sir, aap thik toh hain na?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Lekin Saloni..._

_Purvi- Sir, kuch nahi hoga usse. _

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai kitna khoon beh raha tha uska?_

_Purvi- Aapke kapde dekh kar pata chal gaya mujhe ki kitna khoon baha hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, agar Saloni ko kuch ho gaya na toh main..._

_Purvi- Kuch nahi hoga._

**_Just then, the doctor came out with worried expression. SachVi looked at each other and went to him._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai doctor? Saloni kaisi hai?_

_Doctor- Unka khoon bahut beh gaya hai iss liye hama khoon chahiye._

_Purvi- Kaun sa blood group hai uska?_

_Doctor- AB+. Maine blood bank mein pucha tha, lekin AB+ group ka blood abhi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Toh main khoon dungi usse?_

_Doctor- Aapka bhi blood group AB+ hai?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Tum khoon nahi dogi. Mera bhi blood group AB+ hai, main dunga usse khoon._

_Doctor- Agar aap dono ka blood group ek hi hai toh aap dono hi khoon de sakte hain. Kyunki usse bahut khoon chahiye. Agar hama kisi ek se itna khoon nikal liya toh khatra ho sakta hai._

_SachVi- OK._

**_They went with the doctor and gave both of their blood to Saloni. Tears came into Sachin's eyes seeing Saloni in that situation and Purvi also felt bed. After giving blood to her, they again came outside. After 1-2 hours, Saloni came into her senses so Sachin just ran inside while Purvi stopped her steps seeing that. She moved back and tears came into her eyes. Sachin entered the room and Saloni became surprised seeing him._**

_Saloni- Sach... Sachin._

_Sachin- Saloni, kaisi ho tum?_

_Saloni- Main thik hoon, lekin aap yaha kaise? Kahin mere phir se memory lost toh nahi ho gaya na?_

_Sachin- Memory lost?_

_Saloni- Mujhe sab kuch yaad aa gaya hai._

_Sachin- Matlab, kya tum ab mujhe pehchanti ho?_

_Saloni- Ji._

**_Sachin smiled and she also smiled._**

_Saloni- I am sorry, itne dino se maine aapko nahi pehchanna._

_Sachin- Tumhe sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main samaj sakta hoon._

_Saloni- Aapki Purvi kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Meri Purvi?_

_Saloni- Haan. Mera matlab aapki junior Purvi._

_Sachin- Woh bahar hai._

_Saloni- Kyun? Kya woh mujhse milna nahi chahti?_

_Sachin- Aisi baat nahi hai. Main abhi le kar aata hoon._

**_Sachin went outside, but Purvi was not there. He searched for her, but she was already gone. He again went inside sadly and Saloni became confused._**

_Saloni- Kya hua? Purvi kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Woh nahi hai. Lekin tumhe kaise pata ki Purvi yaha aayi thi?_

_Saloni- Woh ek baar mujhse shaadi ki karne aayi thi. Sach mein woh aapke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai. Toh socha ki aapke liye yaha bhi aayi hogi._

_Sachin- Sach kaha tumhe. Purvi ne sach mein mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai._

**_He smiled saying this. _**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi just ran inside the house and sat on sofa while crying. She took out the photo that Sachin was about to see before. It was Sachin's photo._**

_Purvi- Main bahut khush hoon aapke liye. Ab aapko apni Saloni mil jayegi. Agar aap khush honge toh main khush hongi. Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki meri zindagi mein bhi yeh pal aayega. Socha tha zindagi haste haste gujarungi, lekin meri zindagi toh ab aansuon mein hi gujregi. Mere saath hi yeh sab kyun hota hai bhagwan? Aisa kaunsa galti kiya hai maine jo mujhe yeh sab dekhna padh raha hai? Kyun ho raha hai yeh sab? Kya mujhe khush hone ka haq nahi hai?_

**_Saying this, she cried more._**

* * *

_**So how will Purvi manage to be happy in front Sachin? What will Freddy do for Purvi? What will happen next?**_

_**A/N- How was the chapter everyone? I hope it was good and if not then please tell me. I wanna know your thoughts so please share it with me. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and liked the story. And for those who wants to know who will get their first love, you have to wait. You will know it later. Sorry for all the mistakes. And i hope you will like it.**_

* * *

_**After Some Days, In Bureau**_

_**Sachin was walking here and there smiling and Purvi entered. She tried to go to her desk, but he called her.**_

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhari madat chahiye._

_Purvi- Boliye na._

_Sachin- Saloni ke baare mein hai._

_Purvi- Saloni ke baare mein kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai woh ab mujhe pehchanti hai._

_Purvi- Pata hai sir._

_Sachin- Kaise? Tum toh waha thi hi nahi jab main andar gaya. Tum waha se aa gayi thi na?_

_Purvi- Haan sir, lekin maine aapki aur Saloni ki baat sun li thi. Mujhe pata hai ki woh ab aapko pehchanti hai._

_Sachin- Main bahut khush hoon. Ab ho sakta hai ki woh mujhse shaadi karne ke liye maan jaaye. Kyunki ab usse pata hai ki main kis type ka insaan hoon._

_Purvi- Right sir. Lekin sir, main aapki madat kaise kar sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Kya tum Saloni se baat karogi?_

_Purvi- Kis baare mein?_

_Sachin- Wohi shaadi ke baare mein._

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

_Sachin- Please. Main khud karta, lekin himmat nahi hai. Tum toh ek ladki ho aur bhi ek ladki hai toh tum..._

_Purvi- Sir, i don't think i will be able to help you._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sir, Freddy sir ne mere liye ek ladka dekha hai toh..._

_Sachin- Toh kya hua? Jab tum free ho jahogi toh Saloni se baat kar lena._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Sachin- Main samaj gaya. Tum nahi karna chahti na meri madat? Thik hai. _

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Aisi baat nahi hai. I mean main..._

_Sachin- It's OK. Main khud hi baat karne ki koshish karunga._

_Purvi- Main aapki madat karungi sir. _

_Sachin- Agar tum nahi chahti toh koi baat nahi. I will manage._

_Purvi- Sir, main aapki madat karna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Sach mein na?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Thanks._

**_She smiled lightly and he also smiled._**

_Sachin- Waise woh kaun hai?_

_Purvi- Kaun?_

_Sachin- Wohi jo Freddy ne tumhare liye dekha hai._

_Purvi- Freddy sir ka rishtedaar hai._

_Sachin- Kya naam hai uska?_

_Purvi- Raj._

_Sachin- Raj?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Waise kya tumne usse kabhi dekha hai?_

_Purvi- Ji nahi._

_Sachin- Toh bina dekhe usse shaadi kar logi tum?_

_Purvi- Sir, aaj main usse dekh lungi. Freddy sir ne mujhse kaha hai ki Raj accha ladka hai._

_Sachin- Main bhi usse dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre main kisi aire gaire ko thodi na meri Purvi se shaadi karne dunga._

_Purvi- Aapki Purvi?_

_Sachin- Arre Saloni ne kaha tha ki tum meri ho. Hospital mein puch rahi thi ki aapki Purvi kaha hai._

_Purvi- Sach mein?_

_Sachin- Haan... Waise tum uss Raj se milne kab jaa rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aaj raat ko._

_Sachin- Raat ko tum kisi ladke se milne jaa rahi ho? _

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Purvi, main tumhare saath jaa raha hoon. I mean main tumhe akele raat mein kisi unknown ladke se milne jaane nahi de sakta._

_Purvi- Sir, aap chinta kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kaise naa karu chinta haan? Arre tumhe pata tak nahi hai ki kaisa insaan hai woh. Agar usne kuch karne ki koshish ki toh?_

_Purvi- Sir, ab kuch zyada hi soch rahe hain. _

_Sachin- Waise tumhe raat mein milne ki kya zaroorat hai. Pura din kya karogi tum?_

_Purvi- Kaam karungi aur kya karungi?_

_Sachin- Arre chutti bhi toh le sakti ho na tum?_

_Purvi- Personal chiz ke liye main aapna kaam nahi chodna chahti._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Agar tum personal chiz ke liye apna kaam nahi chodna chahti toh uss raat kaam ko chod kar mere pas kyun aayi thi?_

_Purvi- Woh..._

_Sachin- Meri fikar thi na tumhe? Arre yaar kyun karti ho tum meri itni fikar?_

_Purvi- Main aapki fikar karna nahi chahti, lekin kabhi kabhi chaha ne se bhi kuch nahi hota._

_Sachin- Any ways, decision tumhara hai. Agar din mein milne jahogi toh akele jaa sakti aur agar raat mein jahogi toh main tumhare saath jahunga._

_Purvi- Sir, woh ladka agar hama saath dekhega toh ho sakta hai ki usse kuch galat faami ho jaaye._

_Sachin- Hota hai toh ho jaane do galat faami. I don't care._

_Purvi- But i do care. Main nahi chahti ki aapki wajase meri personal life mein koi problem aaye._

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara ki main tumhari life mein problems create karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Chali jaho raat ko akele uss anjaan ladke se milne. Lekin agar kuch hua toh sir sir kehte huye mere pas mat aana._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_He went to his desk with angry expression and she turned around with tears._**

_Purvi(thinking)- I am sorry sir, lekin main nahi chahti ki aap mere saath hon. Agar aap hamesha mere saath rahenge toh main aapko bhul nahi pahungi. Mujhe aapko bhulna hai. I am sorry._

**_Thinking this, she closed her eyes so drop of tear fell. Just then, Freddy entered and saw Sachin angrily working on files and Purvi crying. He went near her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly wiped her tears and looked at him._**

_Freddy- Purvi, tum kyun kar rahi ho yeh sab?_

_Purvi- Kya sir?_

_Freddy- Socha tha ki Raj se shaadi karne se tum Sachin sir ko bhul jahogi, lekin main galat tha. Tum unse itna pyaar karti ho ki tum unko kabhi bhul nahi pahogi. Kabhi nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Main Raj se shaadi karungi. Aapne usse mere liye chuna hai. Apni behen ke liye chuna hai. Toh main ussi se shaadi karungi. Mujhe Sachin sir se koi pyaar vyaar nahi hai._

_Freddy- Juth bola band karo Purvi. Main sach jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Sir ab kuch nahi ho sakta. Saloni ko Sachin sir yaad aa gaye hai. Woh jald hi Sachin sir se shaadi karegi aur main nahi chahti ki meri wajase koi problem ho._

_Freddy- Hamesha Sachin sir Sachin sir kehna band karo. Kabhi apne baare mein socha hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Kya sochu main? Kuch hai hi nahi sochne ke liye._

_Freddy- Apne khush ke baare mein._

_Purvi- Meri khushi toh Sachin sir se hai. Agar woh khush honge toh main bhi khush hongi._

_Freddy- Tum pagal ho gayi ho Purvi. Agar tumhari shaadi Raj se ho bhi gayi toh kya tum khush reh pahogi?_

_Purvi- Zaroor sir._

**_Freddy looked at Sachin, who was still working on files while being angry._**

_Purvi- Waise sir, mujhe kaha milna hai Raj se?_

_Freddy- Tumhe kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main usse tumhare ghar bhej dunga._

_Purvi- OK sir._

_Freddy- Purvi, tum kuch bhi karne se pehle please ek baar acche se socha lena._

_Purvi- Yes sir._

**_She went to her desk and Freddy also went. She looked at Sachin and he looked at her angrily. She started her work so he also started doing his work again. At Evening, everyone went home. Sachin was still working on files so Purvi came to him. He looked at her and got up from his chair._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Ab kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, ghar jaane ka waqt ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Haan toh jaho na yaha mere pas kyun aayi ho?_

_Purvi- Maine socha ki aap..._

**_Before she could complete her sentence he held her arms tightly and she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Kya socha tumne? Samajti kya ho tum apne aapko? _

_Purvi- Sir, main... Mujhe chodiye sir, mujhe dard ho raha hai._

**_He left her and she looked at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- I am sorry, lekin main karu toh kya karu? Tum meri baat samaj hi nahi rahi ho. Main keh raha hoon na ki main tumhare saath chalunga?_

_Purvi- Sir, aapko kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Raj mere ghar pe aa raha hai._

_Sachin- Ghar?_

_Purvi- Ji sir. Aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Aur mujhe toh yeh samaj mein nahi aa raha ki aapko meri itni chinta kyun hai._

_Sachin- Agar tum meri chinta kar sakti ho toh kya main nahi kar sakta?_

_Purvi- Meri baat alag hai sir. _

_Sachin- Tumhari baat alag kaise hai? Hum dost jaise hain. Mujhe tumhari iss liye chinta hai kyunki tum meri dost ho._

_Purvi- Jo bhi ho sir. Aapko jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main kisi pe bharosa nahi kar sakta. Kya pata agar woh tumhe kuch kar de._

_Purvi- Sir, main itni kamjor nahi hoon ki agar woh kuch karega toh main bas dekhi rahungi. CID officer hoon main._

_Sachin- CID officer hone ke saath saath ek ladki bhi ho tum._

_Purvi- Main yaha aapko ghar jaane ke liye samjane aayi thi. Aur mera kaam ho gaya toh ab main jaa rahi hoon. Bye..._

**_She went from there and Sachin quickly picked up the keys from the table and followed her._**

**_In Parking Lot_**

_**Purvi sat on the car and Sachin also came and sat on passenger seat.**_

_Purvi- Sir, aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Baith raha hoon aur kya kar raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Lekin kyun baith rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Ghar jaane ke liye aur kis liye?_

_Purvi- Agar ghar jaana hai toh apni gaadi se jahiye na yaha meri gaadi pe kyun?_

_Sachin- Meri gaadi kharab hai toh socha ki tum mujhe mere ghar tak chod dogi._

_Purvi- Lekin thodi der pehle tak toh aapki gaadi thik thi na?_

_Sachin- Abhi kharab huyi hai. Please mujhe mere ghar tak chod do. Please._

_Purvi- Aap please kyun keh rahe hain? Aapko mujhse please kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main aapki junior hoon._

_Sachin- Ab yaha doston ke bich mein yeh senior aur junior kaha se aa gaya?_

_Purvi- Any ways, thik hai._

**_She wore the seat belt and drove toward Sachin's house. Sachin was looking outside through the window and she was looking at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Mausam kitna accha hai na?_

_Purvi- Ji?_

_Sachin- Lagta hai barish hone wali hai._

_Purvi- Haan. Ab bas bhagwan kare ki mere ghar pahunchne tak barish naa ho._

_Sachin- Kyun? Don't you like rain?_

_Purvi- Pasand hai mujhe, lekin bhigna mere nasib mein nahi hai. Aur shayad Raj mere ghar ke bahar mera intazaar kar raha hoga toh ho sakta hai ki woh bhig jaaye._

_Sachin- Bhigta hai toh bhigne dona. Waise bhi kitni raat ko milne ki shakq toh usse hi hai._

_Purvi- Aisa mat boliye. Aur waise bhi aapko kitni problem kyun ho rahi hai? Jab se maine Raj ki baat ki hai aap kuch zyada hi ajib behave kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Kahin tumhe yeh toh nahi lag raha ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Ji... Nahi, woh..._

_Sachin- Main tumse koi pyaar vyaar nahi karta OK? Tum ek ladki ho toh main bas nahi chahta ki tum kisi anjaan ladke se raat mein milo._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre yaar kitni baar kehna padhega mujhe ki woh ladka galat type ka ladka bhi ho sakta hai. I don't wanna see you in any problem?_

_Purvi- Lekin main mil rahi hoon usse._

_Sachin- Dekhte hain ki akele kaise milti ho tum usse?_

_Purvi- Kya kar lenge aap?_

_Sachin- Tumne abhi tak dekha nahi hai ki main kya kya karta hoon._

_Purvi- Aur dekhna bhi nahi hai mujhe. Waise aapka ghar aa gaya hai. _

_Sachin- Tum uss din dil dukha rahi thi na ki maine tumhe andar nahi bulaya?_

_Purvi- Haan toh?_

_Sachin- Toh chalo na andar._

_Purvi- Jab kehna chahiye tha tab toh nahi kaha aur jab ab nahi kehna chahiye toh keh rahe hain._

_Sachin- Chalo na yaar._

_Purvi- Sorry, lekin Raj mera intazaar kar rar raha hai._

_Sachin- I don't care ki woh Raj kya kar raha hai._

_Purvi- But i do care. Mujhe jaana hoga._

_Sachin- Tum jaa nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Aapki problem kya hai sir?_

_Sachin- Meri problem yeh raat hai._

_Purvi- Raat ko kyun dosh de rahe hain aap? Raat ki kya galti hai?_

_Sachin- Actually you are right? Raat ki kya galti hai? Raat toh har din ke bad aata hai._

_Purvi- Sir, aap kehna kya chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. Tum chalo andar._

_Purvi- Sir, main abhi nahi jaa sakti. Main kal zaroor andar jahungi, lekin aaj mujhe Raj se milna hai._

_Sachin- Are bas karo yaar, yeh Raj Raj kya laga rakka hai? Jab main keh raha hoon ki tum usse nahi mil sakti toh nahi sakti. Aur agar milna itna hi zaroori hai toh main tumhare saath chalunga._

_Purvi- Aap chahte kya hain?_

_Sachin- Main yeh chahta hoon ki tum andar chalo._

_Purvi- Sir, main nahi jaa sakti._

_Sachin- Uss Raj ke liye na?_

_Purvi- Sir, mere liye aapse zyada Raj nahi hai._

_Sachin- Nahi hai na toh chalo andar. _

_Purvi- Thik hai. 5 minutes ke liye._

_Sachin- Thik hai chalo._

**_Both of them came out of the car and looked at each other. _**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin- Tum chalo, main aata hoon._

_Purvi- Kaha jaa rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Arre jaho na yaar._

**_She walked toward the door and he punctured her tire so that she could go home. After sometimes, he also came and opened the door of the house. She became surprised when she saw Saloni's picture on the wall. She looked at Sachin and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh picture..._

_Sachin- Bahut purani hai. Yeh tab ki hi jab Saloni mere saath rehti thi. _

_Purvi- Aap toh usse bhulna chahte the na toh yeh picture yaha kyun?_

_Sachin- Maine kal hi lagaya hai. Pehle nahi tha._

_Purvi- Accha hai. Saloni... Saloni bahut khubsurat lag rahi hai._

_Sachin- Yeh toh hai. Woh hai ki itni khubsurat toh koi kya kar sakta hai?_

_Purvi- Sach kaha aapne?_

_Sachin- Waise tum bhi kisi se kam nahi hai. Bahut khubsurat ho tum bhi._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan. _

_Purvi- Any ways sir, ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Main aapke ghar ke andar aa gayi._

_Sachin- Arre aise kaise jahogi. Baitho dinner karke jahona._

_Purvi- Sir woh Raj..._

_Sachin- Mere saamne uss Raj ka naam mat lo. _

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Mujhe accha nahi lagta._

_Purvi- Sir, main kal aahungi._

_Sachin- Kal bhi aa jaana, lekin aaj toh tum dinner kare bina kahin nahi jaa sakti._

_Purvi- Sir, aap chahte the ki main andar aahu jo ki main aa bhi gayi, lekin dinner? Nahi sir kabhi aur._

_Sachin- Tumhe jaana hai na apna ghar?_

_Purvi- Haan. _

_Sachin- Toh jaho._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Jaho na._

_Purvi- OK._

**_She moved toward the car and he smiled. She was about to sat on the car, but saw that the tire of the car is punctured. He closed the door of the house and she became shocked seeing that._**

_Purvi- Yeh tire kaise punctured ho gaya? Ek mahile pehle hi toh repair ki thi maine. Toh phir itni jaldi kaise punctured ho sakta hai?_

**_Just then, it started raining and she became too worried. Sachin was looking at her from the window smiling._**

_Sachin- Ab dekhta hoon main. Kaisi jaati ho tum uss Raj se milne. _

**_Saying this he smiled and she remained standing beside the car while being wet._**

_Purvi- Hey bhagwan, kya karu main? Main toh bhig gayi, ab main kya karu? Raj mera intazaar kar raha hoga aur yaha main pashi huyi hoon. Phone karke bol deti hoon ki woh mera intazaar naa kare._

**_She sat inside the car and looked for her phone, but it was not with her._**

_Purvi- Ab mera phone kaha chala gaya? Abhi toh mere saath hi tha. Shayad ghar ke saamne gir gaya hoga. Lekin main kaise jahu? Bahar toh barish ho rahi hai. I hope no thing will happen. Hey bhagwan, madat karna meri._

**_She went outside and looked for the phone for 15 minutes while being wet, but didn't find it. She started feeling cold and then saw her phone on Sachin's house's door step. And thanks god that it was not wet as it was near the door. She quickly picked up the phone and ran to the car. She sat on the car again and _****_called Raj._**

**_On Phone_**

_Person- Hello._

_Purvi- Hello. _

_Person- Aap kaha hain Purvi? Main aapka intazaar kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- I am so sorry Raj. Main nahi aa pahungi. _

_Raj- Kyun kya hua? Koi problem hai kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Aap chinta mat kijiye. Koi problem nahi hai. Main bas yeh kehna chahti thi ki aap mera intazaar naa kare. I will be late._

_Raj- Thik hai. Toh hum kal ek baje coffee shop pe milte hain._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Raj- Bye._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_She disconnected the call and signed. On the other hand, Sachin was thinking she will came to him. He changed his clothes and again came to the window to see Purvi, but he didn't saw her. She just fell asleep in the car while shivering because of the cold._**

_Sachin- Yeh Purvi kaha chali gayi? Kahin paidal ghar toh nahi chali gayi? Uske ghar pahunch ne mein yaha se paidal sirf 10 minutes lagte hain. Kahin sach mein chali toh nahi gayi? Itni barish mein paidal kaise jaa sakti hai woh? Lekin yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ki woh gaadi ke andar hi ho. Woh bhigi huyi hai. Agar bimar ho gayi toh? __Oh god._

**_He just ran outside and reached the car. He didn't even took the umbrella. He smiled seeing Purvi sleeping in the car. He opened the car's door and looked at her.  
_**

_Sachin- Pura bhig gayi hai yeh toh. So bhi rahi hai toh ab main isse kaise andar le jahu? Jagah bhi toh nahi sakta._

**_He put his arms under her and picked her up. He closed the door with his leg and she hid her face on his chest and hugged him tightly as drops of waters were falling on her face. And she was feeling cold too. He looked at her surprisingly and took her inside the house. He took her to his room and made her laid._**

_Sachin- Ab kya karu? Puri taara se bhig gayi hai. Agar jaldi kapde nahi badla toh bimar ho jayegi. Kya karu main? Jagah deta hoon. Are nahi yaar, itne acche se so rahi hai. Jagah nahi sakta. Toh phir kya karu? Main hi badal deta hoon. Lekin kaise? Agar jaag gayi toh hazar baatein sunayegi mujhe. Lekin bimar hone se toh accha hai na ki main uski hazar baatein sun loon? Hope ki main kuch galat nahi kar raha hoon._

**_He went to the closet and took out his shirt. He went near her and looked at her from top to bottom. She was shivering in cold and he hardly moved his hand toward her shirt. He unbutton them while looking at another side and slowly removed her shirt, but he didn't even looked at her once. He exchanged the shirt and slowly looked at her, but she was still shivering. He pulled the shirt down and it was long enough to cover her laps. He slowly took out her pant, but without looking at anything. She didn't know what was happening as she had already lost her senses. Her body temperature had went very low. He covered her with blanket and looked at her face._**

_Sachin- Finally ho gaya. Lekin yeh aise kamp kyun rahi hai? Itni bhi thand nahi yaha. Kahin bimar toh nahi ho gayi? Arre nahi yaar, itni jaldi bimar kaise ho sakti hai. Accha hua ki maine kapde badal diye varna pata nahi kya hota. Main bhi kapde badal leta hoon varna main bhi iski taara ho jahunga. _

**_He changed his clothes and came back after sometimes._**

_Sachin- Ab jaa kar dinner banata hoon aur tab tak ho sakta hai ki yeh bhi bhuk ke wajase uth jaaye._

**_He went to kitchen saying this, but Purvi's temperature was going down. He made the dinner and went back to his room._**

_Sachin- Yeh maharani abhi tak so rahi hai. But thanks god ki kamp nahi rahi hai._

**_He went near her and looked at her. But noticed that, she was not even breathing. He placed his ear on her chest, but became shocked when he didn't hear the heartbeats. He placed his hand on her forehead and she was really cold._**

_Sachin- Hey bhagwan, yeh kya ho gaya? Purvi..._

**_He shook her, but it was useless. Tears came into his eyes, but he was unknown about the reason. He rubbed her hand almost 10 minutes and she moved a little. He smiled in tears and placed his hand on her head. She started breathing, but her heartbeat was very low. she didn't opened her eyes._**

_Sachin- Yeh sab meri wajase hua hai? Mere karan aaj Purvi ko yeh sab sehna padh raha hai. Kyun Raj aur Purvi ke rishte se hai mujhe itna aitraaz? Kyun? Lagta hai Purvi sach mein bimar ho gayi hai. Ab main kya karu? Hopital bhi nahi le jaa sakta. Khud apne haathon se sab raste band kar diye hain maine. Kya zaroorat thi mujhe tire puncture karne ki? Ab main isse hospital toh nahi le jaa sakta, lekin doctor toh yaha aa sakte hain na? Haan, yehi thik rahega._

**_He called the doctor and sat beside her holding her hand._**

**_On Phone_**

_Doctor- Hello._

_Sachin- Ji, kya aap abhi mere ghar pe aa sakte hain please? Bahut zaroori hai._

_Doctor- Sorry, main nahi aa sakta._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? Bahut zaroori hai._

_Doctor- Dekhiye barish ke wajase saare raste band ho chuke hain. Main bhi raste mein pasha hua hoon. Main nahi aa sakta._

_Sachin- Please doctor._

_Doctor- Lekin baat kya hai? Kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Doctor woh meri..._

_Doctor- Aapki biwi ko kuch hua hai kya?_

_Sachin- Ji woh pata nahi kya hua hai. Uska body temperature bahut kam hai. Aur woh saansein bhi bahut kam le rahi hai._

_Doctor- Oh my god. Iska matlab woh bahut serious hai._

_Sachin- Ji doctor._

_Doctor- Waise yeh hua kaise?_

_Sachin- Bas thodi der barish mein bhigi thi aur gaadi mein shayad 15-20 minutes tak thi._

_Doctor- Gile kapde mein?_

_Sachin- Ji._

_Doctor- Dekhiye, yeh bahut serious situation hai._

_Sachin- Please bataiye na. Kya karu main?_

_Doctor- Usse jitna ho sakte garam kapde mein rakkiye._

_Sachin- Maine pura blanket odhaa diya hai, lekin phir bhi kuch nahi ho raha. Aur mere ghar mein heater kharab ho gaya hai._

_Doctor- Toh ab ek hi rasta hai._

_Sachin- Kya? Jaldi bataiye._

_Doctor- Aap apna body heat use kar sakte hain._

_Sachin- What?_

_Doctor- Ji. Ab yehi ek rasta hai._

_Sachin- Doctor, main yeh nahi kar sakta._

_Doctor- Woh aapki biwi hai na toh kya problem hai aapko? Agar laddaai huyi hai toh yeh nazar hone ka waqt bilkul nahi hai._

_Sachin- Doctor, woh..._

_Doctor- Isse zyada aur koi rasta nahi hai. Agar woh hospital mein hoti toh kuch ho sakta tha, lekin ghar pe yehi ek rasta hai. Aur mausam aur bhi zyada kharab ho raha hai. Bahar bahut thand hai iss liye saare windows band kijiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai doctor._

_Doctor- Agar age kuch hoga toh batana._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He disconnected the call the looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya karu main? Purvi itni kamjor kaise ho sakti hai? I mean 10 minutes bhi nahi bhigi thi woh aur yeh sab ho gaya. Iss mein Purvi ki koi galti nahi hai. Sab meri galti hai. Kyun nahi jaane diya maine isse? Kyun?_

**_Saying this, he touched her forehead and it was really cold._**

* * *

_**So how will Sachin save Purvi? Will he use his body temperature? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**A/N- So how was it guys? I know that it's not really nice and all is fake, but i hope you liked it. That's the only thing i want. I just want you to like it, but you don't then please tell me the reason. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Thank you to all of you for the reviews. Hoping that you will like this chapter also._**

* * *

**_Sachin now really became worried seeing Purvi's condition._**

_Sachin- Oh god, yeh toh aur bhi thandi ho rahi hai. Bhagwan kyun test le raho ho mera? Itni badhi blanket hai, lekin phir bhi yeh sab? Kya ab mere pas ek hi rasta hai? Apna body temperature nahi de sakta main? Woh dost hai meri. Main nahi kar sakta yeh sab. Lekin Purvi ki zindagi khatre mein hai. Usne mere liye kitna kuch kiya hai. Mujhe usse bacha na hoga. I have to save her._

**_Saying this. he got up and looked at her. He took off his shirt remembering the doctor's words._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Hey bhagwan, agar main kuch galat karne jaa raha hoon toh mujhe rok lena. Mujhse koi galti mat karvana. Please!_

**_Thinking this, he laid next to her and did as the doctor said. Next morning, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi sleeping._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Mujhe maaf karna Purvi, lekin mere pas aur koi rasta nahi tha. Main tum jaisi dost ko nahi kho sakta. Aasha hai ki tum mujhe samjogi._

**_Thinking this, he moved his hand and touched her forehead. She was normal and sleeping peacefully so he got up and went from there. After getting fresh, he went to kitchen and threw all the foods that he had made for dinner and started making breakfast. While making breakfast, he saw Saloni's picture and felt guilty._**

_Sachin- Mujhe maaf karna Saloni. Main yeh sab nahi chahta tha, lekin bhagwan ne mujhse yeh karvaya. Main Purvi ko kho nahi sakta. Pata nahi kyun, lekin mujhe usse uss halat mein dekh kar bahut dukh hua. Usse dekh kar mere aankhon mein aansu aa gaye. Pata nahi kya tha woh? Shayad ek dost ko khone ka darr tha mann mein. I am sorry._

**_Tears had came into his eyes so he wiped them and continued making breakfast. He ate the breakfast and wrote a chit to Purvi. After writing the note, he became ready and went to Bureau. After 2 hours, Purvi woke up and became shocked seeing her position. She was completely lost. She hardly got up as she was feeling really different. And she became more shocked seeing the shirt she was wearing. She went in front the mirror and looked at herself._**

_Purvi- Yeh main hi hoon ya koi aur? Maine toh yeh shirt nahi pehnna tha aur yeh shirt toh Sachin sir ki jaisi lag rahi hai. Maine ek baar unhe iss shirt mein dekha tha. Lekin yeh mere pas kaise? Kya hua raat ko?_

**_She looked at the bed and saw a large blanket._**

_Purvi- Itni garmi mein itna badha blanket? Main iss blanket ke saath kar kya rahi thi yaar? Aur yeh main kaha hoon?_

**_She went out of the room and saw Saloni's picture so she understood._**

_Purvi- Main Sachin sir ke ghar per hoon toh woh kaha hain? Yaar bahut confusion ho gaya hai? Main yaha iss halat mein kaise aur kyun hoon? Main toh gaadi mein soyi thi toh yaha kaise aayi? Aur agar main aayi bhi toh mujhe yaad kyun nahi aa raha? At least yeh toh yaad hona chahiye na ki main yaha kaise aayi?_

**_She went back to Sachin's room saying this. She sat on the bed thinking about the answers to her questions and saw a chit on the table. She took the chit and opened it._**

**_In The Chit_**

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe pata hai ki tum kya soch rahi ho? Yehi na ki tum mere kamre mein kaise aayi? Tum gile kapde mein gaadi mein soyi huyi thi toh main tumhe yaha le kar aa. Aur raha sawal shirt ka toh woh maine badal di thi. Trust me Purvi, main sirf tumhari madat kar raha tha. Mere tumhe chune ka koi intention nahi tha. Lekin bas mujhe karna padha. I hope you understand. I am sorry._

_Sirf tumhara Sachin... I mean tumhara Sachin sir._

_**She smiled reading the chit.**_

_Purvi- Pagal hain bilkul. Arre meri madat hi toh kar rahe the na woh? Toh unhe sorry kehne ki kya zaroorat hai? Waise mujhe unhe thank you kehna hai. Accha hua ki unno ne mere kapde badal diye varna pata nahi kya ho jaata. Sirf kapde hi toh badle hain na aur mujhe pata hai ki unno ne kuch nahi dekha hoga. Woh aise hain hi nahi ki kisi ka naajayaz faida utha saken. Lekin sorry aise likha hai jaise unno ne kuch aur bhi kar liya ho. Agar mujhe thodi bhi thand ho jaati hai toh main bahut bimar ho jaati hoon. Thanks god ki aisa nahi hua. Agar main bimar ho jaati toh Sachin sir kya karte? Aapko bahut bahut dhanyabad bhagwan ki aisa kuch nahi hua. Lekin phir bhi pata nahi mujhe apna sharir bahut bhari lag raha hai. Aisa lag raha jaise mein bahut time bad uthi hoon... Any ways, ab mujhe ghar jaa kar Bureau jaana chahiye. Lekin mere kapde kaha hain?_

**_She looked all around the room and saw her clothes. She changed her clothes and fixed the bed and went outside the house with his shirt. She looked for her car, but it was not there._**

_Purvi- Gaadi kaha chala gaya? Lagta hai Sachin sir ne tire banvane ke liye de diya hai. Any ways, Taxi se jaati hoon._

**_She went to her house by taxi and got fresh. After getting fresh and breakfast, she went to Bureau_**

**_In Bureau_**

**_Sachin was not really focusing on the files. He was confused thinking about both Purvi and Saloni. Meanwhile, Purvi entered and saw everyone working. Purvi came to Sachin and he looked at her while smiling lightly._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Sir sir sir... Please mujhe mat daatiye._

_Sachin- Main tumhe kyun daatunga?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aaj main bahut late ho gayi._

_Sachin- Pagal._

_Purvi- Pagal toh aap hain._

_Sachin- Main?_

**_She brought a chair and sat beside him and he looked at her surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya? Bina baat pe sorry bolne wale ko pagal naa kahu toh phir kya kahu?_

_Sachin- Tum keh kya rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aapko thank you kehna hai._

_Sachin- Kis liye?_

_Purvi- Kal raat ke liye._

**_He lower his head while she looked at him questioningly._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kuch... kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Aapne kal raat mere liye jo kuch bhi kiya uske liye thank you._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe ajib nahi lag raha?_

_Purvi- Bahut ajib lag raha hai. Lekin mujhe yaad hi nahi hai ki kal raat kya hua tha._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan. Sach mein aapki chit dekh kar pata chala mujhe ki aapne mere kapde badal kar kitna badha aisaan kiya hai mujh per._

_Sachin- Tumhe kuch yaad nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi... Waise mujhe aapse ek baat puchni thi._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aapne kuch dekha toh nahi na?_

_Sachin- Matlab? Kya nahi dekha?_

_Purvi- Arre aapne mere kapde badle toh ho sakta hai na ki aapne kuch dekh liya ho._

_Sachin- Agar main yeh kahunga ki maine sab kuch dekh liya toh tum kya kahogi?_

_Purvi- Kya keh sakti hoon main? Agar jo nahi dekhna chahiya tha woh dekh li liya hai toh main kuch nahi kar sakti. Jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya._

_Sachin- You are right jo hona tha woh ho gaya._

_Purvi- Kya sach mein aapne mera sab kuch dekh liya?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aap per khud se bhi zyada bishwas hai. I mean ki aapne kuch nahi dekha hai. Main sahi keh rahi hoon na?_

**_He looked at her innocent face and and smiled lightly just to show her._**

_Purvi(shouting)- I knew it._

**_Everyone looked at each other and then at her. She looked at Sachin and then at everyone. Freddy smiled seeing her smiling._**

_Abhijeet- Kya hua Purvi? Tumhe kya pata tha?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Sir, kuch nahi hai. Aap sabko toh pata hi hai ki Purvi kitni pagal hai._

_Shreya- Woh toh hai. Aur aaj toh kuch zyada hi pagal lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- Woh iss liye kyunki aaj mujhe alag raha hai. Aisa lag raha hai jaise ki mujhe sab kuch mil chuka hai. I am feeling like i am completed._

**_Sachin looked at her and she smiled._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Purvi sach mein pagal toh nahi hai? Kal raat itna sab kuch ho gaya, lekin isse kuch yaad hi nahi hai. Lekin accha hua ki isse kuch yaad nahi hai. Varna shayad din raat roti rehti._

_Sachin- Purvi, ab hama apna kaam karna chahiye. Aur tumhe yaad hai na ki aaj tumhe Saloni ke ghar jaana hai?_

**_She was smiling, but her smile changed into a fake smile._**

_Purvi- Haan sir. Main aaj Saloni ke ghar jahungi._

_Sachin- Thanks._

**_He smiled and she went to her desk. After sometimes, Purvi went to Saloni's house. She reached and belled the door and Saloni opened the door._**

_Saloni- Tum?_

_Purvi- Andar aa sakti hoon kya?_

_Saloni- Kyun nahi? Aaho._

**_At Saloni's House_**

**_Both of them sat down and Saloni smiled while Purvi only smiled lightly._**

_Saloni- Kya logi? Chah, Coffee, Juice ya...?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch nahi chahiye._

_Saloni- Accha toh kaisi ho?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon. Tum kaisi ho?_

_Saloni- Thoda dard ho raha hai, lekin thik hoon... Waise tum uss din hospital se mujhse mile bina kyun aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Kuch zaroori kaam tha iss liye._

_Saloni- I am sorry uss din main kuch zyada hi over react kar gayi._

_Purvi- Kis din ki baat kar rahi ho tum?_

_Saloni- Uss din jab tum mere ghar aayi thi._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi. Tumhe sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Agar main tumhari jagah per hoti toh main bhi wohi karti._

_Saloni- Purvi, main jaanti hoon ki Sachin bahut acche hain aur mujhse pyaar bhi karte hain, lekin main usse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun? Unki khushi tum mein hai Saloni._

_Saloni- Main ek vidava hoon. Woh mujhse kahin zyada acchi jeevan saathi deserve karte hain._

_Purvi- Lekin woh tumhe chahte hain. Tumse pyaar karte hain woh._

_Saloni- Lekin phir bhi main unse shaadi nahi kar sakti. Main jaanti hoon ki iss baat se woh bahut dukhi honge, lekin main kya karu?_

_Purvi- Matlab agar tum mujh jaisi single ladki hoti toh unse shaadi karti?_

_Saloni- Haan. Sachin jaise pati milna koi mamuli baat nahi hai. Lekin mere nasib itna accha kaha?_

_Purvi- Saloni, jab unhe koi problem nahi hai tumse shaadi karne mein toh tum..._

_Saloni- Purvi, please mujhe samajne ki koshish karo. Main abhi bhi apne pati se pyaar karti hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin pasand toh karti hona Sachin sir ko?_

_Saloni- Pyaar aur pasand mein bahut fark hota hai._

_Purvi- I know._

_Saloni- Any ways, tum please Sachin ko samja dena. Agar tum samjaogi toh woh zaroor samjenge._

_Purvi- Main koshish karungi._

_Saloni- Thanks._

_Purvi- Ab main chalti hoon._

_Saloni- OK._

_Purvi- Dhan rakna aapna._

_Saloni- Haan._

**_Purvi went from there and Saloni sat down while being confused._**

_Saloni- Kya karu main? Kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha ki mujhe kya karna chahiye. Accha hota agar mujhe kuch yaad hi nahi aata toh, lekin jab ab sab yaad aa gaya hai toh kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha. Sachin ek bahut acche insaan hai, lekin main unki kaabil nahi hoon. I hope ki woh zyada dukhi naa ho jaayen._

**_Purvi sat on the taxi and went back to Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_Sachin was standing at the door looking for Purvi to come. He was smiling because he was thinking that now Saloni will marry him. After sometimes, Purvi came and saw Sachin smiling. She again felt really sad._**

_Sachin- Ab batao ki kya kaha Saloni ne._

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Phir se woh woh mat karo. Jaldi bato._

**_She shook her head as no so he became sad._**

_Sachin- Nahi maanni woh?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir._

_Sachin- Kyun kar rahi hai Saloni aisa? Problem kya hai usski?_

_Purvi- Sir, usse lagta hai ki woh aapki laayak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, main usse pyaar karta hoon toh yeh laayak aur naa laayak kaha se aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Sir, i think woh aapko pasand karti hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta tha ki woh mujhe pasand karti hai, lekin main galat tha. Agar woh mujhe pasand karti toh shaadi ke liye naa hi nahi karti._

_Purvi- Sir, woh aapse shaadi karna chahti hai, lekin woh vidava iss liye aapse shaadi karne se darrti hai,_

_Sachin- Ab main aisa kya karu ki woh maan jaaye?_

_Purvi- Yeh toh mujhe nahi pata sir._

_Sachin- Jealousy!_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Tumne abhi abhi kaha na ki woh mujhe pasand karti hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh agar woh mujhe pasand karti hai aur agar main kisi aur ke saath pyaar karne ka natak karu toh ho sakta hai na ki woh mujhe shaadi ke liye haan kar de?_

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hi aap kya kehna chahte hain._

_Sachin- Tumhe meri girlfriend banni hogi._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Jealousy!_

_Purvi- It's an very bad idea._

_Sachin- It's an very good idea._

_Purvi- Bad idea._

_Sachin- Good idea._

_Purvi- I am sorry sir, lekin i can't help you with this._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? Aaj tak ek tum hi toh ho jisne meri hamesha madat ki hai._

_Purvi- Lekin ab nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sir, kal main Raj se nahi mil paayi toh aaj main usse milne jaa rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Phir se Raj?_

_Purvi- Aapko problem kya hai usse?_

_Sachin- Mujhe woh pasand hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Aapne usse dekha tak nahi hai aur aapko woh pasand nahi?_

_Sachin- Main chahta hi nahi hoon ki tum uss Raj se shaadi karo._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- I don't know. Mujhe pata nahi kyun, lekin bas nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Sir, yeh meri personal mamla hai. Aur rahi baat aapki girlfriend banne ki toh main nahi ban sakti._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki main nahi chahti ki iss natak se Raj ko kuch galat faami ho._

_Sachin- Tumhe mere se zyada uss Raj ki fikar hai na?_

_Purvi- Aisi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Agar nahi hai toh ban jaho na meri girlfriend._

_Purvi- Sir, main..._

**_Just then, Freddy came to them._**

_Freddy- Purvi mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Yaha usse bhi zyada zaroori baat chal rahi hai._

_Freddy- Purvi ki zindagi ka sawal hai._

_Sachin- Zindagi ka sawal? Tum thik toh hona Purvi?_

_Purvi- Main toh thik hoon sir._

_Freddy- Purvi chalo._

_Purvi- Sir, yahi bataiye na ki kya baat hai._

_Freddy- OK thik hai. Woh Raj..._

_Sachin- Ab tum bhi Raj ke baare mein baat kare aaye ho?_

_Freddy- Sir, aapko ho kya gaya hai?_

_Purvi- Wohi toh main bhi soch rahi hoon. Jab bhi main Raj ki baat karti hoon toh yeh naraz ho jaate hain._

_Sachin- Don't take me worng guys. Lekin mujhe andar se feel ho raha hai ki woh accha insaan nahi hai._

_Freddy- Sach kaha aapne._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Freddy- Woh mera rishtedaar hai toh mujhe laga ki accha hoga, lekin woh drugs leta hai._

_SachVi- Kya?_

_Freddy- Haan. Kal raat maine usse dekhi thi drugs lete huye._

_Sachin- Dekha, main keh raha tha na ki woh accha insaan nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Lekin sir, woh phone mein toh bahut respect se baat kar raha tha._

_Freddy- Mujhe nahi pata ki usne mujhse kaise baat ki, lekin tum usse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Agar woh itna hi bura hai toh thik hai. Main shaadi nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Tumhe bahut bahut thank you Freddy._

_Freddy- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Tumne waqt rehte hi sab kuch pata kar liya._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

_Freddy- Thik hai thik hai. Zyada thank you kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main toh apni hi madat kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Kaise?_

_Freddy- Agar tumhari shaadi Raj se ho jaati aur bad mein mujhe pata chalta ki woh drugs leta hai toh mujhe bahut guilty feel hota. Mujhe hamesha yehi lagta ki maine tumhari zindagi barbad kardi._

_Sachin- Main toh bahut khush yaar. Ab meri Purvi uss Raj se shaadi hi nahi karegi._

**_Freddy and Purvi looked at each other and then at him._**

_Sachin- Mujhe aise mat dekho. Mera matlab tha meri dost Purvi. Log bhi kya kya sochte hain yaar._

_Freddy- Purvi, ab main ladka nahi dhundunga tumhare liye._

_Purvi- Kyun sir? Maine kuch kiya hai kya?_

_Freddy(looking at Sachin)- Ab main tumhari shaadi usse se karvahunga jisse tum pyaar karti ho._

**_Purvi lower her head and Sachin became confused seeing Freddy saying that while looking at him._**

_Sachin- Mujhe aise kya dekh rahe ho Freddy? Tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise Purvi mujhse pyaar karti hai._

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Freddy- Waise mere yaha aane se pehle kya chal raha tha?_

_Sachin- Ab tumse kya chupana Frddy. Tum toh jaante hi ho ki main Saloni se pyaar karta hoon._

_Freddy- Sir, main sab kuch jaanta hoon. Aap usse shaadi karna chahte hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin woh maan nahi rahi yaar._

_Freddy- Accha?_

_Sachin- Aur main soch raha hoon ki Purvi ko apni girlfriend bana loon._

_Freddy- Purvi ko?_

_Sachin- Arre natak karne ke liye. Agar Purvi aur main Saloni ke saamne pyaar karne natak karenge toh ho sakta hai na ki woh jealous ho kar mujhse shaadi karne ka faisla le._

_Freddy- Ho sakta hai. Purvi mere khayal se tumhe sir ki madat karni chahiye._

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh keh kya rahe hain? Aap sab kuch jaante huye yeh sab keh rahe hain?_

_Freddy- Haan. Tum mujhe Bhai maanti hona?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin yaha yeh..._

_Freddy- Toh bas. Tumhe apne bhai ke liye Sachin sir ki madat karni padhegi._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhari problem kya hai? Tumhe lagta tha na ki isse Raj ko galat faami hogi, lekin ab toh woh bhi nahi hai. Please meri madat karo._

_Purvi- Thik hai sir. Main aapki madat karungi, lekin aap please mujhse please mat boliye. Mujhe accha nahi lagta._

_Sachin- OK._

_Freddy- Toh ab yeh mission kab se shuru hoga?_

_Sachin- Aaj hi se._

_Purvi- Aaj se?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Sir, mere khayal se Saloni ko isse kuch farak nahi padhega._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh main uske ghar se aayi hoon. Main usse aapse shaadi karne ke liye mannane gayi thi aur jab ab hum natak karenge toh woh samaj jaayegi ki hum natak kar rahe hain._

_Freddy- Accha toh sir, aap kisi aur ladki ke saath natak kariye._

_Purvi- Nahi..._

_Sachin & Freddy- Nahi?_

_Purvi- Agar natak karna hai toh main karungi. Main nahi chahti ki koi ladki aapse chipke rahe._

**_Freddy smiled and Sachin looked at Purvi surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Yaha ho kya raha hai yaar? Yaha hum Saloni ko jealous karane ki baat kar rahe hain, lekin yaha toh tum khud hi jealous ho rahi ho._

_Purvi- Main koi jealous vealous nahi ho rahi hoon._

**_Freddy laughed so SachVi looked at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Ab tumhe kya ho gaya?_

_Freddy- Kuch nahi. Ab yeh sab chodo aur chalo. Kaam karte hain._

_Sachin- Arre fixed hi nahi hua hai ki hama kya karna hai._

_Freddy- Fixed ho gaya hai ki Purvi aapki girlfriend banegi, lekin kal se aajse nahi._

_Sachin- Pakka banogi na meri girlfriend Purvi?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin(hugging her)- Wow! Thank you._

**_He remembered the night while hugging her so he got separated and went to his desk quietly. Sachin went and Purvi turned to Freddy, who was smiling._**

_Purvi- Sir, aapne yeh sab kyun kiya?_

_Freddy- Kya kiya maine?_

_Purvi- Mujhe Sachin sir ki girlfriend bana diya aapne._

_Freddy- Toh kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, jab mujhe unse dur rehna chahiye aap mujhe unke karib lane ki koshish kar rahe hain._

_Freddy- Purvi, tumne dekha nahi woh kaise tumhe apna keh rahe the?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh mujhe apni dost maante hain iss liye._

_Freddy- Mere khayal se unke dil mein kahin na kahin tumhare liye pyaar chupa hai._

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai sir. Unke dil mein mere liye koi pyaar vyaar nahi hai._

_Freddy- Tumhe pata hai maine kyun tumhe unki girlfriend banne ke liye kaha?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Freddy- Agar tum unke karib rahogi toh ho sakta hai ki unhe tumse pyaar ho jaaye._

_Purvi- Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Unke karib jaane se sirf dard hi milega mujhe, lekin main yeh dard bhi seh lungi uski khushi ke liye._

_Freddy- Sirf unki khushi ki padhi hai na tumhe? Lekin tum apne baare mein bhi toh socho. Agar tumhe lagta hai ki tumhe iss natak se sirf dard milega toh manna kardo na unhe._

_Purvi- Nahi kar sakti manna main. Unka dil toot jayega._

_Freddy- Purvi, main tumse jeet nahi sakta. Tum wohi karo jo tumhara dil kehta hai._

**_After saying this, he went to his desk and Purvi also went to her's._**

* * *

**_So when will Purvi learn about what happen the last night? Will Sachin tell her or not? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter guys? I know some of you are not happy since i made Sachin use his body heat, but woh kehte hain na ki muskil samaye mein insaan sochne aur samajne ki shakti kho deta hai. Just like that, Sachin was just trying to safe Purvi forgetting about other things and the doctor was also too worried that, he couldn't think of any other ideas. I hope you understand. I was just trying to SachVi together. Please tell me what do you think about this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. And i hope you will like this chapter also. Please read and review._**

* * *

_**All were working on files and it just started raining outside. Purvi smiled seeing the rain and Sachin looked at her.**_

_Sachin(thinking)- Shayad mujhe Purvi ko hospital le jaana chahiye. Woh thik toh lag rahi hai, lekin phir bhi shayad ek baar usse hospital le jaana hi chahiye._

**_He waited until the rain stops and after the rain stopped he came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Chalo mere saath._

_Purvi- Kaha?_

_Sachin- Hospital._

_Purvi- Hospital? Lekin kyun sir?_

**_She became worried and came near him._**

_Purvi- Aap thik toh hain na sir?_

_Sachin- Main thik hoon._

_Purvi- Toh phir hospital kis liye jaana hai aapko?_

_Sachin- Kuch kaam hai._

_Purvi- Kaisa kaam?_

_Sachin- Arre bas chalo na yaar._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakti?_

_Purvi- Ek baar bolke toh dikhiye. Apni jaan de sakti hoon main aapke liye._

_Sachin- Tumhe apni jaan dene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Tumhe bas mere saath hospital chalna hai._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Bina koi sawal kiye chal nahi sakti kya tum?_

_Purvi- Arre mujhe bataiye na ki kya baat hai._

_Sachin- Tum nahi chalogi?_

_Purvi- Jab tak nahi batayenge, tab tak nahi chalungi._

_Sachin- Toh thik hai._

**_He picked her up into his arms and she became shocked. Everyone in Bureau looked at them and Freddy smiled._**

_Purvi(in low voice)- Sir, yeh aap kya kar rahe hain? Sab dekh rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha? Matlab agar koi nahi dekh raha hota toh thik hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe chodiye, kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Agar khud chalogi toh main tumhe chod dunga, lekin agar nahi chalna hai toh yehi ek rasta hai._

_Purvi- Nahi chalungi._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He went from there taking her in his arms and Purvi was just looking him. He was going to parking lot, but he stepped on wet floor so he slipped and both of them fell. Both of them looked at each other and Purvi was just lost while as Sachin. Purvi's both hands were on his chests and his hands were on her. After sometimes, it again started raining so both of them came to the reality. Both of them got up and before Purvi could say something, Sachin pulled her inside his car. Purvi was just shocked seeing him like that._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin(putting his finger on her lips)- Shhhhh._

**_She looked at him and he also looked at her._**

_Sachin- Baat karne kar waqt nahi hai._

**_He wore the seat belt and drove toward the hospital. She was just looking at him, but came to the reality seeing him driving._**

_Purvi- Yeh kaise ho sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Yeh gaadi start kaise ho gaya? I mean yeh gaadi toh kharab huyi thi na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin maine subeh hi banna liya._

_Purvi- Subeh?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- OK._

**_She felt awkward, but smiled lightly. After sometimes, they reached the hospital and both of them came out of the car._**

_Sachin- Arre tum bahar kyun aayi? Barish ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- It's OK sir._

**_He held her hand and ran inside the hospital. Purvi was really confused seeing all that._**

_Purvi- Sir, hum yaha kyun aaye hain?_

_Sachin- Tumhari checkup karani hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe kya hua hai sir?_

_Sachin- Bina kuch bole wohi karo jo main kehta hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin...?_

_Sachin- Please!_

_Purvi- OK._

**_After sometimes, the doctor checked Purvi and smiled. Purvi and the doctor, both came outside and saw Sachin sitting worriedly. Sachin got up and came seeing them._**

_Sachin- Sab kuch thik toh hai na doctor?_

_Doctor- Sab kuch thik hai. There is nothing to worry about._

_Sachin- Thank you doctor._

_Purvi- Dekha maine kaha tha na ki mujhe yeh sab ki zaroorat nahi hai?_

_Doctor- Actually, zaroorat tha._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Doctor- Kal raat jo hua uske bad..._

_Purvi- Kal raat? Kya hua kal raat?_

_Sachin- Doctor, thank you very much. Purvi, chalo._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, main..._

_Sachin(pulling her)- Chalo._

**_He took her from there and doctor looked at them confusingly. Sachin took her to the car and both of them sat down, but Purvi turned to Sachin with questioningly look._**

_Purvi- Sir, kal raat kya hua tha?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hua tha kal raat, Purvi._

_Purvi- Sir, please mujhe bataiye. _

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hua tha._

_Purvi- Sir, please..._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki kuch nahi hua tha?_

_Purvi- Lekin woh doctor..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe mujh per bharosa nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai sir. Mujhe aap per khudse bhi zyada bharosa hai, lekin please bataiye na. Mujhe jaanna hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, kal raat..._

_Purvi- Kal raat?_

_Sachin- Tum bahut thandi ho gayi aur..._

_Purvi- Aur?_

_Sachin- Aur mujhe..._

_Purvi- Aapko kya?_

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, mere tumhe chune ka koi irada nahi tha, lekin mujhe uss waqt kuch samaj mein nahi aaya. Maine doctor ko bhi phone kiya, lekin woh nahi aa paaye. Woh kehte hain na ki muskil waqt mein hum sochne aur samajne ki shakti kho dete hain. Mera bhi sochne aur samajne ka shakti kho gaya tha Purvi._

_Purvi- Sir, aap..._

_Sachin- Kal raat maine mera body heat tumhe transfer kiya tha._

**_Purvi became completely shocked and he lower his head._**

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe...?_

_Sachin- I am so sorry Purvi, lekin aur koi rasta nahi dikha mujhe._

_Purvi- Bahut options the aapke pas, lekin aapne sirf yehi ek rasta chuna. Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap..._

**_She came out of the car and it was still raining. Sachin also came out and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, please yaha se chalo. Dekho barish ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, ab mere pas jeene ka koi waja hi nahi hai. Sirf apni izaat thi mera pas, lekin ab toh woh bhi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, main jaanta hoon ki tum kaisa feel kar rahi ho, lekin..._

_Purvi- Sir, aap yaha se jahiye._

_Sachin- Pehle tum chalo. Tumhe barish mein nahi bhigna chahiye._

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Aap jahiye._

_Sachin- Lekin tum..._

_Purvi- I said go._

_Sachin- Purvi, jab tak tum yaha se nahi chalo, main bhi nahi chalunga._

_Purvi- Sir, aapki problem kya hai? Sab kuch toh chin chuka hai mujhse. Ab kya chahte hain aap?_

_Sachin- Main yeh chahta hoon ki tum yaha se chalo._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main nahi chahta ki phir se tumhe kuch ho?_

_Purvi- Aapko meri itni fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aap jaa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Jab tak tum nahi chalogi, main nahi jahunga._

_Purvi- Toh thik hai. Main hi chali jaati hoon._

**_She walked from there and Sachin followed her. It started raining heavily so Sachin pulled her._**

_Purvi- Sir, mujhe chodiye. Aapko mujhe phirse chune ka koi haq nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tum samaj kyun nahi rahi ho? Aisa barish mein bhigna tumhare liye khatra ho sakta hai._

_Purvi- Toh kya hoga? Zyada se zyada main marr jahungi. Main marru yaa jeehu, aapka kya farak padhta hai._

_Sachin- Farak padhta hai damn it._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kyun farak padhta hai aapko?_

_Sachin- Tum meri dost ho. Mujhe tumhari fikar hai._

_Purvi- Dost? Kaunsi dost? Agar aap mere dost hote toh aap mere har gham ko dekh paate. Lekin aap toh itne selfish hain ki aapko kisi aur ki koi fikar hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, dekho. I don't have time for all this._

_Purvi- Aapko roka kisne hai? Jahiye._

**_He picked her up and took her to the car. Before she could react, he drove toward her house. He was holding her one hand by his one hand and was driving with another hand._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh kaisi zabar zasti hai? Jab main keh rahi hoon ki mujhe aapke saath kahin nahi jaana hai toh aap phir bhi mujhse aise zabar zasti kar rahe hain. Sir, gaadi rokiye._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum bolo mat. Jitna bologi utna hi energy waste hoga tumhara._

_Purvi- Sir, gaadi rokiye._

_Sachin- Nahi. Ab yeh gaadi sirf tumhare ghar ke saamne hi rukegi._

_Purvi- Yeh kaisi zid hai?_

_Sachin- Yeh zid nahi hai. Main yeh sab tumhare liye kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- I don't need your help._

_Sachin- But, i want to help you._

**_She turned to another side and started feeling cold. Sachin turned on the heat in the car and she was confused seeing him. After sometimes, they reached her house and it also stopped raining. Purvi ran out of the car and Sachin followed her. She entered the house and tried to close the door, but Sachin also got inside._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap chahte the ki main ghar aa jahu jo ki main aa bhi gayi, lekin ab aap kya chahte hain? Chale jahiye yaha se._

_Sachin- Bina kuch bhi bole, kapne change karlo._

_Purvi- Aap yaha se chale jahiye._

_Sachin- Pehle tum change karo. Uske bad main chala jahunga._

**_She went to her room with angry expressions and Sachin sat on sofa thinking about the situations. _**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh sab kya ho raha hai? Kaise samjau main Purvi ko? Kya karu aisa ki woh mujhe samaj jaaye? Mujhe pata hai ki maine galat kiya tha, lekin mujhe uss waqt aur kuch sucha hi nahi. Aur doctor ne bhi mujhe yehi ek rasta bataya tha. I am sorry Purvi. I am sorry._

_**Tears came into his eyes. Just then, he saw a photo near the TV. He picked up the photo and became confused seeing his photo.**  
_

_Sachin- Meri photo Purvi ke ghar per kaise? Aur woh meri photo rakhegi hi kyun? Kya hai Purvi ke mann mein? Sab kuch ek peheli ki taara hai. Kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha ki kya karu. Hey bhagwan kamse kam ek toh rasta dekha do mujhe. Please._

**_Just then, Purvi came and saw him with the photo. She ran to him, but hit the table and she was about to fall, but Sachin held her hand. Both of them looked at each other and both of them forgot about the situations they were facing. After sometimes, Purvi looked at his hand so he removed his hand and looked at her._**

_Purvi- Sir, aapko meri personal chiz dekhne ka haq kisne diya? Aapki himmat kaise huyi?_

_Sachin- I am sorry Purvi, lekin..._

_Purvi- Sorry? Kabhi kabhi sorry kaafi nahi hota maaf karne ke liye._

_Sachin- Batao Purvi ki main aisa kya karu ki tum mujhe maaf kar sakko._

_Purvi- Agar aap chahte hain ki main aapko maaf kar doon toh aapko mujhse dur rehna hoga._

_Sachin- Dur matlab?_

_Purvi- Aap mere karib kabhi nahi aayenge._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Main tumhare karib kabhi nahi aayunga, lekin please mujhe maaf kardo._

_Purvi- Aur iss waqt aap jaa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin apna khayal rakna._

**_He went from there and she sat on the sofa while having tears on her eyes._**

_Purvi- I am sorry sir. Main jaanti hoon ki aap sirf meri madat karna chahte the, lekin main aapko apne karib aane nahi de sakti. Jab bhi main aapse dur rehne ki koshish karti hoon, tabhi aisa kuch ho jaata hai ki main chah kar bhi aapse dur nahi ho paati. Mera aapka dil dukha ne ka koi irada nahi tha, lekin mere pas aur koi rasta nahi hai. Hamara dur rehna hi sabke liya accha hai. _

_**She looked at his photo and cried more. Some days passed and Sachin stopped talking about Saloni to anyone. In fact, he had stopped meeting her. Sachin and Purvi also tried to stay away from each other, but Freddy would always keep them together. And Saloni was thinking Sachin forgot her so she came to Bureau one day.**  
_

**_In Bureau_**

**_All were working and Saloni entered. Sachin became confused seeing her there and everyone looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Saloni, tum yaha? I mean sab thik toh hai na?_

_Saloni- Sab thik hai Sachin._

_Sachin- Toh tum yaha kyun aayi ho?_

_Saloni- Bahut din ho gaye. Aap kabhi mujhse milne aate hi nahi hain toh socha ki main khud aa jahu._

_Sachin- Ohh..._

**_Purvi looked at both of them and lower her head. Freddy saw that and became sad. Saloni smiled seeing Purvi and came to her. Purvi smiled lightly seeing her._**

_Saloni- Kaisi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon Saloni. Tum kaisi ho?_

_Saloni- Main bilkul thik hoon._

_Purvi- Tum yaha bas Sachin sir se hi milne aayi thi ya...?_

_Saloni- Actually, maine kuch decide kiya hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

**_Saloni turned to Sachin and he smiled lightly._**

_Saloni- Maine shaadi karne ka faisla liya hai._

_SachVi- Shaadi?_

_Saloni- Haan woh... Main jaanti hoon ki maine thodi der kardi hai, lekin mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe aapse shaadi kar leni chahiye._

_Sachin- I am sorry Saloni, lekin ab main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakta._

_Saloni- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Tumhe bahut baar mera dil toda hai. Main jaanta hoon ki uss mein tumhara galti bhi nahi thi, lekin phir bhi Saloni. Main badal gaya hoon. _

_Saloni- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Ab mere dil mein tumhare liye pyaar kam ho gaya hai._

_Saloni- Lekin abhi bhi mujhse pyaar toh karte hain na aap?_

_Sachin- Shayad thoda._

_Saloni- Mere liye thoda hi kaafi hai Sachin. Main aapse shaadi karna chahti hoon._

**_Purvi turned to another side with tears and both Sachin and Freddy saw that._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Purvi, control kar apne aapko. Tu ro nahi sakti. Tujhe pehle se pata tha ki yeh hoga, lekin phir bhi ro rahi hai tu? Nahi, tujhe rona nahi hai. Masboot banna hai tujhe. You have to do this Purvi._

**_She wiped her tears and turned._**

_Saloni- Kya aap mujhse shaadi karenge? Please._

_Sachin- Saloni woh main..._

_Saloni- Thik hai. Agar aap nahi chahte toh thik hai._

_Sachin- Aisi baat nahi hai. Main... Main karunga... tumhse shaadi._

_Saloni- Sach mein?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Saloni smiled and Sachin also smiled lightly._**

_Shreya- Congratulations Bhai. Aur Saloni tumhe bhi._

_Saloni- Thank you._

**_Tears fell from Purvi's eyes and Sachin was looking at her. She wiped her tears and came to them smiling._**

_Purvi- Congratulations to both of you. Main... Main bahut khush hoon. Aaj finally woh ho gaya jo Sachin sir chahte the._

_Saloni- Thank you Purvi. Agar tum nahi hoti toh yeh kabhi nahi hota. Mujhe kabhi ehsaas hi nahi hota ki Sachin mujhe acche lagte hain._

_Purvi- Sachin sir toh hain hi aise ki koi bhi inhe pasand kare bina reh nahi sakta._

_Saloni- Waise, tum shaadi kab karogi? Koi hai tumhara life mein?_

_Purvi- Meri kismat mein yeh khushi likhi nahi hai Saloni. Meri kismat tumhari jaisi nahi hai._

_Saloni- Matlab koi nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Saloni- Accha kiya tumhe ki kisi se pyaar nahi kiya. Pyaar kabhi kabhi bahut badha dard de kar jaata hai._

_Purvi- Sahi kaha tumhe._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and he also looked at her. Some tears came into Sachin's eyes, but he didn't why were those tears there. He went from there and Freddy went following him._**

_Freddy- Sir, rukiye._

_Sachin- Freddy, main..._

_Freddy- Kya hua sir? Kya aap iss shaadi se khush nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi Freddy. Kuch din pehle yeh baat sunne ke liye marrne ko taayar tha main, lekin pata nahi aaj mujhe khushi nahi ho rahi hai. Bilkul khushi nahi ho rahi hai mujhe._

_Freddy- Kahin aap kisi aur se pyaar toh nahi karne lage?_

_Sachin- Per kisse Freddy? Main toh ladkiyon se zyada baat bhi nahi karta._

_Freddy- Mujhe pata hai sir, ek hamare saamne hai jisse aap bahut baat karte the._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Freddy- Ek Purvi hi hai jisse aap zyada baat karte the, lekin pata nahi aisa kya hua hai ki aap aur Purvi... I mean aap aur Purvi ab baat kyun nahi karte? Laddaai huyi hai kya? Maine Purvi se bhi bahut baar pucha, lekin woh kabhi kuch kehti hi nahi hai. Aap bataiye na ki kya baat huyi hai aap dono ki bich mein._

_Sachin- Freddy, aisa kuch nahi hua hai. Tum tension mat lo._

_Freddy- Sir, tension hoti hai mujhe. Purvi khush nahi hai yeh toh mujhe pehle se hi pata hai, lekin aap...? Aap khush kyun nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Yehi toh pata nahi hai mujhe. Meri madat karo Freddy. _

_Freddy- Main aapke liye kya kar sakta hoon sir?_

_Sachin- Kya tum ek baat Purvi se mujhse baat karne ke liye maanaoge please?_

_Freddy- Sir, aap khud baat kariye na usse. Woh aapko kabhi manna nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Nahi Freddy, tum samaj nahi rahe ho ki baat kitni gairi hai._

_Freddy- Toh samjaiye na sir ki kya baat hai._

_Sachin- Suno..._

**_Sachin told Freddy about the situations. He told him about how Purvi reacted and all that._**

_Freddy- Sir, yeh toh bahut galat hua._

_Sachin- Haan Freddy. Pata nahi Purvi ne mujhe maaf kiya ya nahi, lekin main apne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta._

_Freddy- Nahi sir, aapko guilty feel karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Maanta hoon main ki jo hua woh nahi hona chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai Freddy? Kya Purvi ne mujhe maaf kiya hoga?_

_Freddy- Zaroor sir. Usne toh aapko kab ka maaf kar diya hai, lekin aap kabhi usse samaj hi nahi paaye._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Freddy- Kuch nahi sir. Main Purvi se kahunga ki woh aapse baat karle._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Both of them smiled lightly and went back inside the Bureau. After sometimes, Saloni went and all started working, but Purvi's eyes were always wet. Sachin and Freddy both noticed that and both of them knew the reason behind her tears. She was crying and Freddy came to her. She wiped her tears and tried to smiled, but failed. _**

_Freddy- Purvi, kya halat banna liya hai tumne apne aapka? Jabse Saloni aayi hai tabse tum roti jaa rahi ho. Main jaanta hoon ki tumhare liye yeh sab bahut muskil hai, lekin tum hamesha aise nahi ro sakti._

_Purvi- Kya karu sir main? Aanshu rukte hi nahi hain._

_Freddy- Sachin sir tumse baat karna chahte hain, Purvi._

_Purvi- Mujhse?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Freddy- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Main unse baat nahi karna chahti._

_Freddy- Lekin Purvi, mere khayal se tumhe ek baar unse baat kar leni chahiye. Main jaanta hoon ki jo hua tha woh..._

_Purvi- Aap jaante hain ki main..._

_Freddy- Bahut baar puchne ke bad Sachin sir ne mujhe bataya, lekin Purvi iss mein sir ki bhi koi galti nahi hai. Woh tumhe bacha ne ki koshish kar rahe the bas._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon sir. Iss mein unki koi galti nahi hai._

_Freddy- Toh tum unse baat kyun nahi kar rahi?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe unse dur rehna hai. Maine bahut koshish hi unse dur rehni ki, lekin halat hi aise ho jaate hain ki hum aur karib aa jaate hain._

_Freddy- Tumhe pata hai Purvi, woh iss shaadi se khush nahi hain?_

_Purvi- Khush kyun nahi hain woh sir? Unhe ko bahut khush hona chahiye._

_Freddy- Haan, lekin khush nahi hain. Aur mujhe lagta hai ki ab unke dil mein Saloni nahi koi aur hai._

_Purvi- Koi aur?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Purvi- Kaun...? Kaun hai woh?_

_Freddy- Tum._

_Purvi- Aisa kabhi nahi hoga sir. Sachin sir mujhse pyaar kar hi nahi sakte._

_Freddy- Kyun nahi sakte?_

_Purvi- Kyunki unno ne mujhe hamesha ek dost ke nazar se dekha hai. _

_Freddy- Haan, lekin..._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Main ab iss baare mein baat nahi karna chahti. Main jaanti hoon ki aap mujhe Sachin sir ke dekhna chahte hain, lekin aisa kabhi nahi hoga._

_Freddy- Purvi, ek baar unse baat karlo._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main baat karungi unse._

_**Freddy smiled and went to his desk. Purvi looked at Sachin, who was working on computer.**_

* * *

**_So why is Sachin not happy to marry Saloni? What do you think is the reason behind that?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Was it enjoyable? I hope so, but if not then i am sorry. And yes, PLEASE REVIEW._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. And hope that you will like this chapter also.**_

* * *

_**At evening, everyone went home and Purvi came to Sachin. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin came near her.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, woh main..._

_Purvi- Boliye sir, kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe bas yeh jaanta tha ki tumne mujhe maaf kiya yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Maaf? Aapne galat kiya hi kya hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki aap bas mujhe bacha ne ki koshish kar rahe the._

_Sachin- Toh kya tumne mujhe maaf kar diya?_

_Purvi- Haan sir._

_Sachin- Tumhe pata nahi hai Purvi ki main aaj kitna khush hoon. Thank you._

_Purvi- Mujhe aapse ek baat puchni thi sir._

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Purvi- Maine sunna hai ki aap Saloni ke saath shaadi nahi karna chahte. Kya yeh baat sach hai sir?_

_Sachin- Kisne kaha tumhe ki main khush nahi hoon? Main khush hoon._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Actually, mujhe pata nahi hai ki main khush hoon yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Tum toh jaanti hi ho ki Saloni se shaadi karna mera sabse badha maqsab tha, lekin aaj mujhe utni khushi nahi huyi jitni honi chahiye thi._

_Purvi- Kyun sir? Kya hua hai? Bataiye na mujhe, ho sakta hai ki main aapki madat kar pahu._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Maine tumse aaj tak bahut kuch karvaya hai. Ab aur nahi karva sakta._

_Purvi- Nahi sir, aisi koi baat nahi hai. Agar mere kuch karne se aap khush ho sakte hain toh i can do anything._

_Sachin- Agar tum meri sach mein madat hi karna chahti ho toh meri dost ban jaho._

_Purvi- Dost?_

_Sachin- Haan. Mujhe iss waqt ek dost ki zaroorat hai Purvi. Kya tum meri dost banogi?_

_Purvi- Thik hai sir. Ab se hum dost huye._

_Sachin- Thanks._

_Purvi- Chaliye sir, ghar jaane ka waqt ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Tum chalo, main aa jahunga._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Purvi went from there and after sometimes, Sachin also went. Some days passed, Sachin and Purvi started talking, but not like they used to. Sachin and Saloni's marriage got fixed and Purvi was totally broken, but always managed to smiled in front others. Freddy always tried to keep Purvi happy, but his tries was not enough for her to forget the situations._**

**_After 1 Month, In Bureau_**

**_Sachin entered with some cards and everyone became confused._**

_Shreya- Bhai, kya hai aapke haath mein?_

_Sachin- Shaadi ke cards hai Shreya._

_Shreya- Aapki aur Saloni ki shaadi ki?_

_Sachin(looking toward Purvi)- Haan, meri aur Saloni ki shaadi ke cards._

**_He gave it to everyone and came to Freddy. Freddy smiled in front him, but once he went from there he kept it away. After Freddy, Sachin came to Purvi and tears came into her eyes. He handed her the card and she smiled in tears._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum khush nahi ho kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Main khush hoon aapke liye. In fact bahut khush hoon main._

_Sachin- Agar khush ho toh tumhare aankhon pe aanshu kya kar rahe hain?_

_Purvi(wiping the tears)- Arre yeh toh bas aise hi. Khushi ke aanshu hain._

_Sachin- Kis baat ki khushi?_

_Purvi- Finally, aapki aur Saloni ki shaadi hone wali hai sir. Issi liye khush hoon main._

_Sachin- Any ways, tum zaroor aana._

_Purvi- Of course sir._

_Sachin- Thanks._

**_He turned with sad face and she looked at the card. Her tears fell on the cards, but she wiped it so no one could see. Sachin turned and looked at her and she smiled lightly just to show him. After sometimes, there was a case reported so everyone went to the crime scene. They sent the body to forensic lab and were searching for the evidence. The next day, they went to a house and Sachin saw a boom fixed. Just then, Purvi saw a evident._**

_Sachin- Purvi, bahar chalo. Sab bahar chalo._

_Shreya- Kya hua hai sir?_

_Sachin- Shreya, yaha pe boom hai. Aur time sirf 30 seconds._

_Freddy- Oh god, Purvi chalo._

_Purvi- Sir, yaha pe kuch hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, abhi yaha se chalo._

_Purvi- Sir, bahut zaroori lag raha hai._

_Sachin- Freddy, Shreya tum dono jaho._

_Freddy- Nahi sir. Jab tak aap aur Purvi nahi chalte, hum nahi nahi chalenge._

_Shreya- Haan sir._

_Sachin- Purvi chalo. Sirf 20 seconds hai._

**_Purvi hardly picked up the evidence and turned to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Chaliye sir._

**_He held her hand and ran with others, but the clue fell from her hand so she stopped._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap jahiye. Main aati hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, chalo._

_Purvi- Ek minute sir._

_Sachin- Purvi, hamare pas ek minute nahi hai. Sirf 10 seconds hain._

**_She went to pick the clue, but picked her up and ran outside. Shreya was shocked seeing that, but Freddy smiled. Purvi was just too shocked that she didn't know what to react. Just then, the boom exploded and both of them fell. Sachin covered her by himself so she couldn't get burnt. Shreya was completely shocked seeing Sachin like that and Freddy smiled. Both of them ran to SachVi and Sachin slowly looked at Purvi, who was under him. Purvi slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Just then, Shreya noticed that Sachin's clothes has brunt so she became worried._**

_Shreya- Bhai, aapke kapde toh jal gaye hain._

_Freddy- Arre haan sir._

**_Sachin got up slowly and Purvi also got up._**

_Purvi- Sir, hospital chaliye._

_Sachin- Hospital?_

_Freddy- Haan sir. Aap jal gaye hain._

_Sachin- Tum dono Bahi Behen hi pagal ho._

_Shreya- Nahi Bhai, sach mein aapko hospital chalna chahiye._

_Sachin- Nahi, koi zaroorat nahi hai. I am fine._

**_He walked a little, and then realized that his back has burnt a little. He stopped and Purvi came to him._**

_Purvi- Sir, please hospital chaliye. Main jaanti hoon ki aap bahut strong hain, lekin phir bhi..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum meri itni fikar kyun karti ho? I am fine. Waise tum toh thik ho na?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap meri chodiye aur chaliye._

**_She held his hand and dragged him to the car._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She put her finger on his lips and he looked at her._**

_Purvi- Bina kuch bole baithiye._

**_Freddy and Shreya became confused as he was just looking at her. She made him sit in the car and sat beside him. Freddy and Shreya also sat in the car and they drove to the hospital. Purvi was so worried, but Sachin was just looking at her. After sometimes, they reached the hospital and they took him inside. While Sachin was with the doctor, Saloni called him on his phone, which was on Purvi's hand. She looked at the caller ID and received the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Saloni- Hello Sachin, kaha hain aap?_

_Purvi- Saloni, main Purvi bol rahi hoon._

_Saloni- Purvi? Sachin ka phone tumhare pas kaise?_

_Purvi- Actually woh, investigation ke waqt Sachin sir ko chot lagi thi toh hum abhi hospital mein hain._

_Saloni- Woh thik toh hain na?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi. Doctor check kar rahe hain._

_Saloni- Kaunsi hospital mein ho tum sab?_

_Purvi- City hospital._

_Saloni- OK._

**_Saloni disconnected the call and Purvi turned to Freddy with tears._**

_Freddy- Purvi, tum itni chinta kyun karti ho? Woh thik ho jayenge._

_Purvi- I hope so sir._

_Shreya- Don't worry. Mere Bhai itne kamjoor nahi hain._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon._

**_After sometimes, the doctor out after checking Sachin and Purvi ran to him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua doctor? Sachin sir kaise hain?_

_Doctor- There is nothing to worry about. Bas thoda jala hai, lekin chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Ek do din mein thik ho jayega._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Doctor- Aur haan, abhi woh so rahe hain toh bad mein aap sab mil sakte hain unse._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_She was about to go, but stopped seeing Saloni. Saloni ran to them and Freddy looked at Purvi while Shreya smiled._**

_Saloni- Sachin, kaise hain?_

_Purvi- Thik hain._

_Saloni- Kaha hain woh?_

**_Purvi pointed toward the room and Saloni ran inside and Shreya also went. Purvi stepped back and Freddy placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with tears._**

_Purvi- Kyun sir? Kyun hota hai mera saath hi aisa? Kaunsa paap kiya hai maine jo mujhe itna gham sehna padh raha hai? Kyun? Kya mujhe khush hone ka koi haq nahi hai?_

_Freddy- Purvi, aisi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir kaisi baat hai sir? Maine aaj tak jisse bhi pyaar kiya hai woh hamesha mujhse dur chala gaya hai. Pehle mere Maa Baba aur ab Sachin. Main ab aur seh nahi sakti. Nahi hai ab mujh mein itni himmat._

_Freddy- Purvi, main samaj sakta hoon. Lekin rone se kuch nahi hoga. Abhi bhi samaye hai. Sir ki aur Saloni ki shaadi 5 din bad hai. Tum sir se keh do ki tumhare dil mein unke liye kya hai. Mujhe yakin hai Purvi, ki woh bhi tumse pyaar karte hain, lekin samaj nahi paa rahe hain. Tumne dekha na ki unno ne kaise aapne parva naa karte huye tumhe bachaya._

_Purvi- Sir, Sachin sir toh hain hi itne acche ki agar mere jahag per aur koi hota toh woh uske liye bhi yehi karte._

_Freddy- Nahi._

_Purvi- Any ways sir, i think i shouldn't be here._

_Freddy- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Main abhi yaha se jaana chahti hoon._

_Freddy- Sachin sir se mile bina?_

_Purvi- Saloni hai na sir unke pas. Shreya aur aap bhi toh hain. Saloni ke hote huye, Sachin sir ko meri koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Freddy- Phir bhi main kehta Purvi. Unse ek baar milke jaho. Tum hi kehti ho na ki woh tumhe apni dost maante hain toh agar tum hi nahi rahogi toh unhe bura lag sakta hai._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Freddy- Sachin sir ke liye._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Freddy- Andar chalo._

**_They went inside and saw Saloni and Shreya standing quietly near Sachin, who was sleeping. Freddy and Purvi went near them and looked at Sachin. Tears again came into Purvi's eyes, which Saloni noticed. Saloni became confused seeing her in tears. Just then, Sachin woke up and saw all of them. He smiled lightly seeing them worried for him, but also became confused seeing Purvi with tears. He tried to get up, but failed. Purvi and Saloni both gave their hands so he came sat. Sachin looked at both of them and was confused what to do. Purvi saw Saloni's hand and moved back, but he hand her hand. Freddy smiled lightly, but Saloni and Shreya became shocked. Purvi helped him so sat nicely and tried to go, but he again held her hand._**

_Sachin- Kaha jaa rahi ho? Baitho na._

_Purvi- Sir, main woh..._

_Sachin- Mere liye._

**_Purvi looked at Freddy and he signaled her to sat so she sat on the bed near him. Shreya was confused, but Saloni was completely shocked. He moved his hand toward her and wiped her tears. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Freddy smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main thik hoon. Tumhe rone ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Sach batau toh main bahut confused ho gaya hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Jab tum itni si chot ke karan itna ro rahi ho toh mere marrne..._

**_She placed her hand on his mouth and Saloni was competely shocked seeing them like that. Saloni went outside and Shreya went with her. Freddy looked at SachVi and he also went from there._**

**_Outside The Room_**

_Saloni- Yeh ho kya raha hai yaha?_

_Shreya- Kya hua Saloni?_

_Saloni- Tumhe dekhi nahi de raha ki kya hua? Sachin mujhse pyaar karte hain yaa Purvi se?_

_Shreya- Woh tumse hi pyaar karte hain Saloni._

_Saloni- Wohi toh main keh rahi hoon Shreya. Sachin mujhse pyaar karte hain, lekin unhe mere se zyada Purvi ki fikar ho rahi hai. Tumhe dekha na ki unno ne kaise mere haath naa pakad kar Purvi ka haath pakada._

_Shreya- Haan, mujhe bhi ajib lagi yeh baat, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki woh Purvi se pyaar karte hain. Aur waise bhi tum dono shaadi hone wali hai._

_Saloni- Are you sure ki kuch nahi hai?_

_Shreya- Ya._

**_Freddy smiled seeing Saloni like that._**

**_Inside The Room_**

_Purvi- Please, marrne ki baat mat kariye._

**_He smiled and removed her hand from his mouth._**

_Sachin- Kyun? Ek na ek din toh hum sabko marrna hi hai._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin jab tak main hoon, main aapko kuch nahi hone dungi._

_Sachin- Aisa kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap hi mere liye sab kuch hain._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Aapne zindagi bachi hai meri. Ek baar nahi do do baar._

_Sachin- Lekin isse main tumhara sab kuch kaise ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Agar aapne mujhe nahi bachaya hota toh main aaj yaha hoti hi nahi. Aapne meri zindagi bacha kar apna bana liya hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Matlab..._

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Purvi(changing the topic)- Matlab kuch nahi. Ab aap aram kariya. Main chalti hoon._

**_She got up and went from there. Sachin smiled lightly looking at her. When Purvi came out, Saloni went inside and Purvi came to Freddy._**

_Freddy- Kya kaha unno ne?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Freddy- Kuch nahi kaha?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Freddy- Ajib hai._

_Purvi- Sir, i think ab hama chalna chahiye._

_Freddy- Haan, thik hai chalo._

**_They were about to go, but saw doctor coming toward Sachin's room so they stopped._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai doctor? Sab kuch toh hai na?_

_Doctor- Sab thik hai._

_Freddy- Aap Sachin sir ke room mein kyun jaa rahe hain?_

_Doctor- Maine discharge paper ready kiya hai. Aap unhe le jaa sakti hain._

_Purvi- Itni jaldi._

_Doctor- Zyada chot nahi hai. Thoda sa hai._

_Purvi- Thoda kaise hai doctor? Maine khud dekha hai ki kitna jal gaya tha._

**_Shreya looked at her confusingly._**

_Doctor- Lagta hai aap unse kuch zyada hi pyaar karti hain._

**_Shreya became shocked when the doctor said that, but Freddy smiled looking at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Aisi koi baat nahi hai doctor._

_Doctor- Accha toh aap 10 minute wait kijiye. Uske bad aao unhe le jaa sakti hain._

_Purvi- Nahi actaully, hum abhi jaa rahe hain. Yaha do log rahenge. Woh le jayenge Sachin sir ko._

_Doctor- Thik hai._

**_The doctor went inside and Purvi and Freddy went from there. Shreya looked at Purvi confusingly and went inside the room. After sometimes, they took Sachin to his house and it started raining so Sachin remembered Purvi._**

**_At Sachin's House_**

_**Saloni and Shreya took Sachin to his room and Sachin started looking for his phone.**_

_Sachin- Mera phone kaha hai?_

_Saloni- Mera pas hai. Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Purvi ko phona karna hai._

**_Saloni and Shreya both looked at each other._**

_Shreya- Purvi ko kyun Bhai?_

_Sachin- Bas do na yaar._

**_Saloni gave him his phone and Sachin looked at her._**

_Sachin- If you don't mind, kya tum dono thodi der ke liye bahar jaa sakte ho?_

_Shreya- Purvi se hi toh baat karni hai na aapko? Hamare yaha rehne se kya farak padhta hai?_

_Sachin- Please._

_Saloni- Thik hai. Shreya chalo._

**_Saloni and Shreya went outside and Sachin called Purvi while looking outside._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Hello sir..._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum kaha ho?_

_Purvi- Main Bureau mein hoon sir._

_Sachin- Thanks god._

_Purvi- Kyun sir, kya hua?_

_Sachin- Main toh darr hi gaya tha. Lekin thanks god ki tum bahar nahi ho aur Bureau mein hi ho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Bahar barish ho rahi hai na toh issi liye._

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Waise abhi aap kaha hain?_

_Sachin- Ghar pe._

_Purvi- Sir, apna khayal rakna. Please._

_Sachin- Tum bhi khayal rakna aapna._

_Purvi- OK sir._

_Sachin- Bye..._

**_He disconnected the call and smiled, but Shreya and Saloni were listening to him._**

_Saloni- I can't believe this Shreya._

_Shreya- Kya hua?_

_Saloni- Sachin ko itni si baar kehne ke liye hama bahar bhej ne ki kya zaroorat hai? Ab toh mujhe sach mein lag raha hai ki kuch gadbad hai._

_Shreya- Saloni, i think you are just thinking too much. Kuch gadbad nahi hai. Everything is fine._

_Saloni- Nahi Shreya. Tumne dekha na ki hospital mein Purvi kitna ro rahi thi._

_Shreya- Haan woh bahut ro rahi thi, lekin woh bahut darr gayi thi._

_Saloni- Sachin ko yeh chot lagi kaise?_

_Shreya- Woh boom fatne ke karan._

_Saloni- Aise kaise ho gaya ki sirf Sachin ko hi chot lag gayi?_

_Shreya- Hum sab bhag rahe the, lekin Purvi ke haath se evident gir gaya. Aur Bhai aur Purvi wahi reh gaye._

_Saloni- Toh Purvi ko chot kyun nahi aayi?_

_Shreya- Kyunki jab boom fatne wala tha toh Bhai Purvi ko bahar le kar aaye aur boom fat gayi. Purvi ko bhi chot lag sakti thi, lekin Bhai ne usse kuch nahi hone diya._

_Saloni- Tumhe yeh sab ajib nahi lag raha?_

_Shreya- Lag raha hai, lekin tum jaisa soch rahi ho na waise bilkul bhi nahi hai._

_Saloni- Aur main aisa hone bhi nahi dungi. Sachin sirf mere hain aur mere hi rahenge._

_Shreya- Tum aise kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Saloni- Kuch nahi. Any ways, main ab chalti hoon._

_Shreya- Kya matlab chalti hoon? Mujhe Bureau jaana hai Saloni. Case aaya hai._

_Saloni- Sachin tumhare Bhai hain na toh kya tum apne Bhai ke liye kaam nahi chod sakti._

_Shreya- Of course sakti hoon, lekin tum ghar jaa kar kya karogi?_

_Saloni- Shaadi ki taayariyan karni hain._

_Shreya- Bhai aise hain aur tumhe shaadi ki padhi hai?_

_Saloni- Ek do din mein Sachin thik ho jayenge._

_Shreya- Haan toh rahona ek do din yaha Bhai ko accha lagega._

_Saloni- Shreya, dekho. I don't have time for all this. Aur waise bhi Sachin apna kaam khud kar sakte hain. Bas halka sa chot hai._

_Shreya- I can't believe this Saloni. Purvi, jo Bhai ki sirf Junior hai woh Bhai ke liye ro rahi thi aur tum unki hone wali biwi ho kar bhi unke liye time nahi hai tumhare pas?_

_Saloni- Main jaa rahi hoon. Agar Bhai ki itni hi chinta hai toh raho na tum khud._

_Shreya- Thik hai. Tum jaho, main yaha rahungi._

_Saloni- Waise agar tumhe mare baaton ka bura laga hoto i am sorry._

_Shreya- It's OK, tum jaa sakti ho._

_Saloni- Thanks._

**_Shreya smiled lightly and Saloni went from there._**

_Shreya- Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki Saloni aisi ho sakti hai. Mujhe toh laga tha ki woh bahut acchi ladki hai, lekin nahi. Main bahut galat thi. Saloni itni bhi acchi nahi hai aur Bhai ke liye toh bilkul bhi fit nahi hai. Lekin main kya kar sakti hoon? Bhai toh ussi se pyaar karte hain. Pata nahi Bhai ke nasib mein kya likha hai. Main aapse bas yehi mangti hoon bhagwan ki please Bhai ko kuch galat karne mat dena. Unhe hamesha khush rakna._

**_She turned and saw Sachin standing._**

_Shreya(walking toward him)- Arre Bhai, aap yaha kya kar rahe hain? Aapko aram karna chahiye._

_Sachin- Shreya, Saloni ke baaton ka bura mat maanna. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki woh aisi hai, lekin phir bhi... Waise woh sahi thi. Mujhe bas halki chot lagi hai. Tum jaho aur apna duty karo._

_Shreya- Nahi Bhai, main nahi jaa sakti._

_Sachin- Bhai Bhai kehti rehti ho, lekin Bhai ki baaton ka koi fikar hi nahi hai. Main keh raha hoon na ki aapna kaam karo._

_Shreya- Lekin sab hain Bureau mein. Woh sab kar lenge. Aapke pas koi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main thik hoon Shreya. Tum jaho._

_Shreya- Are you sure?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Shreya- Accha thik hai, lekin zyada idar udar mat ghumna. Aram karna._

_Sachin- Thik hai meri Maa._

_Shreya- Accha kuch problem huyi toh mujhe phone karna_

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Shreya went from there and Sachin slowly sat on sofa. At end of the day, the case got solved and everyone went to their house. Shreya called Sachin and he said he is fine so she went to her house. Purvi was confused thinking where to go. She wanted to see Sachin, but she had to stay far from him also. But she couldn't stop herself from meeting him so she went to his house. After sometimes, she reached his house and belled the door. He opened the door and smiled seeing her there._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yaha?_

_Purvi- Ji, woh main..._

_Sachin- Andar aaho._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_She went inside and he closed the door._**

_Purvi- Sir, aap kaise hain?_

_Sachin- Main toh thik hoon. Kyun?_

_Purvi- Chot kaisi hai? Dard toh nahi ho rahi na?_

_Sachin- Thoda bahut dard hai, lekin chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Main thik hoon._

_Purvi- Aapne khana khaya._

_Sachin- Nahi, bas pakane hi wala tha._

_Purvi- Aap uss din chahte the na ki main aapke saath dinner karu?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh kya aaj hum saath mein dinner kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Of course. Why not? Main abhi khana banata hoon._

_Purvi- Khana main banaungi._

_Sachin- It's OK. I can do it._

_Purvi- Agar aap banayenge toh mujhe nahi khana._

_Sachin- Kyun? Main khana accha banata hoon._

_Purvi- I don't care._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Tum banalo._

_Purvi- Thanks._

**_She went to kitchen and he smiled seeing her. After sometimes, she finished cooking and came to him._**

_Purvi- Khana khane chaliye._

_Sachin- Itni jaldi bana liya tumhe?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Both of them started eating. Purvi was there just to make him eat so she just acted like eating. Sachin was just looking at her smiling so she became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua sir? Khana accha nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Bahut accha hai khana._

_Purvi- Toh khahiye na._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_He ate the food and she also ate little. After eating, Sachin came to sitting room and Purvi cleaned the dishes. After finishing with all the cleaning, Purvi came to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sir, ab main chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Itni jaldi?_

_Purvi- Bahut raat ho chuki hai sir._

_Sachin- Lagta hai tum yaha sirf mujhe khana khilane aayi thi._

_Purvi- Sahi lagta hai aapko._

_Sachin- Waise thank you._

_Purvi- Bye sir._

_Sachin- Bye..._

**_She went from there and he closed the door smiling. After 2 days, Sachin became fine and all the marriage stuff started. On the day Mehandi, Saloni was happy, but Sachin was not happy. All the CID team was there and Purvi was staying far from everything. After Saloni and Shreya, Shreya called Purvi to put Mehandi on her hands._**

_Shreya- Purvi, aaho na tum bhi Mehandi laga lo._

_Purvi- Nahi Shreya. Mujhe nahi lagani._

_Shreya- Bhai ki shaadi hai. Tumhare Sachin sir ki shaadi hai yaar. Ab nahi lagaogi toh phir kab lagaogi?_

_Purvi- Nahi Shreya._

_Sachin- Laga lo Purvi._

_Shreya- Dekha, ab toh Bhai ne bhi keh diya. Ab toh laga na hi padhega._

**_Purvi came and sat beside Shreya. But Saloni didn't like that. Shreya saw Saloni, but remained quiet. A woman started putting Mehandi on Purvi's hand and Sachin smiled._**

_Woman- Koi khash hai kya?_

_Purvi- Khash?_

_Shreya- Matlab tumhara boyfriend. Kya tum kisi se pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi(looking at Sachin)- Karti hoon._

**_Sachin looked at her surprisingly and Saloni stared at her._**

_Shreya- Kaunsa letter se shuru hota hai uska naam?_

_Purvi- S._

**_The woman wrote S on her hand and Sachin was just looking at her. Freddy and Shreya smiled, but both of them had different reasons for their smile. But Saloni was just too shocked._**

_Woman- Ho gaya._

_Purvi- Kya ho gaya?_

_Woman- Mehandi ho gaya._

_Shreya- Yaar Purvi, mujhe toh Saloni se zyada tum dulhan lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Shreya- Saloni, tum bura mat maanna, lekin mujhe tumhari Mehandi se zyada Purvi ki Mehandi acchi lagi. Aur dekho toh dono hi haathon pe S bhi likha hai._

_Purvi- S?_

_Shreya- Arre tumne hi toh kaha tha ki tum usse pyaar karti ho jiska naam S se shuru hota hai._

_Purvi- Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Shreya- Thodi der pehle hi toh kaha tumne._

_Purvi- Mujhe yeh S nahi chahiye._

_Woman- Ab kuch nahi ho sakta. Sirf S mitane ke liye hum puri Mehandi kharab nahi kar sakte._

_Shreya- It's OK Purvi._

_Purvi- It's not OK Shreya. Tum samaj nahi rahi ho._

_Sachin- Purvi, rehne do na. Tumhare haathon pe Mehandi kitna accha lag raha hai. S ke karan puri Mehandi bigad na nahi chahiye._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Saloni- Kya baat hai Purvi? Jab Shreya keh rahi thi tab toh tum nahi maani aur jab Sachin ne ek baar keh diya toh tum maan gayi?_

_Sachin- Saloni, iss mein maanne aur naa maanne wali kya baat hai?_

_Shreya- Chodo na yaar yeh sab. Ab mehandi bhi ho gayi hai toh Bahi aayiye na. Aapna naam dhundiye._

_Sachin- Nahi Shreya woh..._

_Shreya- Bhai, aapko bas S dhundna hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Shreya got up and Purvi also tried to got up, but Sachin stopped her._**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum baitho._

_Purvi- Nahi sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Yaha itni jagah hai baithne ke liye. Tum baitho._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_She sat down and Sachin sat in between Purvi and Saloni. He looked at both of their hands and Saloni didn't like that._**

_Saloni- Sachin, aapko mere haath mein aapna naam dhundna hai Purvi ke haath mein nahi._

_Sachin- Main bas dekh raha hoon Saloni. Tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho?_

_Saloni- Jaldi kariye._

**_Everyone became confused seeing her and Sachin looked at her hand, but his eyes were keep going on Purvi's hands. Freddy, who was seeing that was smiling._**

_Sachin- Mil gaya S._

_Saloni- Kaha pe?_

**_He pointed to the S on Purvi's hand and Saloni got up in anger._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Saloni- Aapko mere haath mein S dhundna hai naa ki Purvi ki haath mein._

_Sachin- I am sorry. Tum baitho._

**_She sat and Purvi went from there while looking at her hands. Tears came into her eyes seeing that S and tears fell on her hand. Just then, Freddy came to her._**

_Freddy- Tumne dekha Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya sir?_

_Freddy- Sachin sir ko._

_Purvi- Haan sir, lekin aap aise kyun puch rahe hain?_

_Freddy- Tumne dekha na ki unko Saloni se zyada tumhare haaton ka Mehandi accha laga._

_Purvi- Dekha sir, lekin iska koi matlab hi nahi hai. Kal unki shaadi hai._

_Freddy- Purvi, kya tumhe lagta hai ki woh iss shaadi se khush hain?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi sir. Mujhe bhi lagta hai ki kahin na kahin woh yeh shaadi nahi karna chahte, lekin humne dekha hai na unhe. Kitna pyaar karte hain woh Saloni se._

_Freddy- Hain karte the. Woh Saloni se pyaar karte the._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Freddy- Ab nahi karte._

_Purvi- Yeh aap itne yakin ke saath kaise keh sakte hain?_

_Freddy- Mujhe aisa lagta hai._

_Purvi- Aapko galat lagta hai sir._

_Freddy- Any ways, tum rona mat. Agar rohogi toh toh sabko pata chal jayega ki tum ro rahi ho kyunki tumhare haathon pe toh Mehandi hai._

_**Purvi smiled and Freddy started his jokes to make her laugh.**_

_Shreya- Chalo chalo. Sab dance karte hain._

_Daya- Dance?_

_Shreya- Kyun?_

_Daya- Tumhare haathon pe bhi Mehandi hai._

_Shreya- Toh kya hua? Main phir bhi dance kar sakti hoon._

_Daya- Really?_

_Shreya- Yes._

_Daya- OK._

_Shreya- Purvi, aaho. Bhai, Freddy sir, Abhijeet sir, Nikhil. Please aaho._

_Freddy- Main dance nahi kar sakta Shreya._

_Shreya- Bhai, aap aa jahiye na._

_Sachin- Mujhe dance nahi aata._

_Shreya- Koshish toh kijiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai chalo._

_Shreya- Purvi aaho._

_Purvi- Nahi, main bhi dance karna nahi jaanti._

_Shreya- Main bhi nahi jaanti, lekin al least try toh kar hi sakte hain hum._

_Purvi- Freddy sir, chaliye._

_Freddy- Chalo._

**_Everyone went to dance and started moving. Saloni was smiling, but became angry seeing Purvi near Sachin. Purvi's hairs were keep coming onto her face and Sachin saw that. He went near her and she looked at him. She moved her hand to remove the hair and he also moved his hand so their hands touched and little Mehandi came on his hand. He looked at his hand surprisingly and Purvi smiled lightly. He looked at her so she stopped smiling and he kept her hair behind her ear. Freddy, who was seeing that smiled. After sometimes, Saloni, Shreya and Purvi washed their hands. Sachin looked at Purvi and saw that the dori of her choli was untied. He looked at everyone, but all were busy dancing and Saloni was also busy talking with other ladies. He pulled Purvi from there and she became shocked._**

_Purvi- Sir, yeh kya badtameezi hai?_

**_He made her turned without saying anything. She was about to turn, but felt his touch on her back so she stood there. He looked at her and tied the dori and Purvi just stood there while shivering on his touches. After he finished, she turned and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Thank... thank you._

_**He moved his hand toward her face removed her hairs that were coming on her face. She looked at him surprisingly and he moved his hand toward her cheek so she closed her eyes. Then, he moved his another hand and held her face on his palms. She looked at him and he moved closer. Purvi tried to go, but he held her hand so she stopped. He came in front her and touched her lips. She looked at him and she was just lost in him. He moved closer and she was still looking at him. He didn't know what was he going, but he locked his lips with hers. Purvi just closed her eyes and held his arm. After sometimes, SachVi heard noise so they broke up and became shocked realizing what they just did.**_

_Purvi(touching her lips)- Yeh maine kya kar diya? Main aisa kar bhi kaise sakti hoon? Main..._

**_She looked at Sachin and he also looked at her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, i am sorry. Pata nahi yeh sab kaise ho gaya. Mujhe maaf kardo._

**_She ran from there and Sachin reminded standing._**

* * *

**_So will Sachin marry Saloni? What will Purvi do? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? Hope that you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. And of course PLEASE REVIEW._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. I am so happy that you all liked this story and i hope SachinGirl is also happy as this was her idea. I hope you will like this chapter also and please review after reading it._**

* * *

**_After sometimes, Freddy saw Sachin coming while thinking of something so he came to him._**

_Freddy- Kya hua sir?_

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Freddy- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Freddy- Purvi ko aapne kahin dekha hai kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi, mujhe pata nahi hai._

_Freddy- Sir, ek baat puchni thi aapse._

_Sachin- Bolo._

_Freddy- Kya aap yeh shaadi karna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Yehi toh pata nahi hai Freddy mujhe._

_Freddy- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Freddy, i think i love Purvi._

**_Freddy smiled and Sachin looked at him._**

_Freddy- Maine kaha tha na sir ki aap Purvi se pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin main iss shaadi ko ruk nahi sakta. I mean kal shaadi hai aur agar main yeh keh doon ki main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakta toh Saloni ka kya hoga? Woh kitni khush hai._

_Freddy- Lekin sir, aap Saloni se pyaar nahi karte toh usse shaadi karne ka matlab hi kya hai?_

_Sachin- Freddy, main Saloni ko khush dekhna chahta hoon. Woh mera pehla pyaar hai._

_Freddy- Aapka pehla pyaar Saloni nahi Neha thi._

_Sachin- Freddy, Saloni aur Neha ek hi hain._

_Freddy- Ji nahi sir. Neha woh thi jisko aapki zaroorat thi. Jo akele thi, lekin Saloni woh hai jisko aapki zaroorat hi nahi thi aur Saloni akele bhi nahi thi. Uska pati tha uske saath. Aur aap Neha se pyaar karte the Saloni se nahi._

_Sachin- Lekin Freddy, Saloni hi Neha hai._

_Freddy- Sir, aap samajte kyun nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Freddy, please kuch karo yaar. I mean mujhe aaj realize hua that i love Purvi, but main aisa kya karu ki woh mujhse dur naa ho jaaye?_

_Freddy- I don't know sir. Aap Saloni ko bhi khush dekhna chahte hain aur Purvi ko bhi paana chahte hain. Aapko yeh dono hi chiz ek saath nahi mil sakti. Agar aapko Saloni ki khushi chahiye toh Purvi ko bhulna hoga aur agar Purvi chahiye toh Saloni ki khushi ko bhulna hoga._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Main sochunga iss baare mein._

_Freddy- Sir, sochne aur samajne ka waqt nahi hai. Jo bhi karna hai jaldi kariye._

**_Sachin looked at him with tensed face and Freddy was also tensed. Freddy was searching for Purvi and finally saw her crying. He came in front her so she wiped her tears._**

_Freddy- Ab kya hua hai? Ab kyun ro rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir, kuch nahi._

_Freddy- Jin logo ko jhut bolna naa aata ho unn logo ko jhut nahi bolna chahiye._

_Purvi- Main jhut nahi bol rahi hoon sir._

_Freddy- Batao, kya hua hai?_

_Purvi- Main nahi bata sakti aapko._

_Freddy- Lekin kyun? Bhai jaisa hoon main tumhara._

_Purvi- Bhai jaise hain issi liye toh nahi bata sakti._

_Freddy- Ab aisi kya baat ho sakti hai jo ek behen uske bhai ko nahi bata sakti?_

_Purvi- Sir, ab hum chalte hain yaha se, Main yaha ab aur nahi reh sakti._

_Freddy- Arre yeh kya bol rahi ho tum? Abhi toh bahut kuch hai yaha dekhna baaki._

_Purvi- Sir, main woh sab nahi dekh pahungi._

_Freddy- Waise ek news batani thi tumhe._

_Purvi- Kaisa news?_

_Freddy- Sachin sir tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi- Sir, aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Aur aap yeh kya keh rahe hain haan? Kal unki shaadi hai Saloni ke saath._

_Freddy- Arre sir ne khud kaha hai mujhse ki woh tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhse toh nahi kaha hai na unno ne?_

_Freddy- Purvi, abhi woh confused hai._

_Purvi- Any ways sir, Agar aapko chalna hai toh chaliye varna main jaa rahi hoon._

**_She went from there and Freddy followed her. On the day of marriage, _**_**Shreya was making Saloni ready and Purvi was standing there lost in her thoughts. After sometimes, everyone came from Sachin's side and Freddy was also there. A**_**_ll were happy, but not Freddy and SachVi. Purvi was there looking at Sachin and he was also looking at her. Purvi went from there seeing Sachin in the mandap. Freddy saw that, so he went behind her. She went to the room which was near Saloni's room._**

_Freddy- Purvi, sambalo apne aapko._

_Purvi- Main apne aapko kaise sambalu sir? Kaise? Mujhe yaha aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Bas sab chahte the issi liye aayi thi, lekin maine socha bhi nahi tha ki itna muskil hoga yeh sab._

**_Shreya came to get Saloni and they were about to go to mandap, but Saloni heard some talking so they stopped._**

_Purvi- Sir, main Sachin sir se bahut pyaar karti hoon. Bahut pyaar karti hoon unse, lekin kyun? Kyun nahi mile woh mujhe?_

_Freddy- Purvi, maine tumhe pehle hi kaha tha ki Sachin sir ko apne dil ki baat batado, lekin tum hi nahi maani._

_Purvi- Kaise maanti sir? Woh Saloni ko le kar kitne khush the._

_Freddy- Nahi Purvi. Woh pehle se hi iss shaadi se khush nahi the. Woh yeh shaadi sirf iss liye kar rahe hain kyunki Saloni chahti hai. Unke dil pe ab Saloni ka naam nahi hai._

_Purvi- Nahi sir._

_Freddy- Purvi, pehle tum rona band karo. Yaha pe sab hain. Agar kisi ne hamari baatein sun liya toh bahut problem ho jayegi._

_Purvi- Sir, main aapne aanshuon ko rak nahi paa rahi hoon. Jab bhi main Sachin sir ko dekhti hoon toh khud hi aanshu aa jaate hain._

_Freddy- Lekin phir bhi Purvi._

_Purvi- Aap jahiye sir. Main yeh shaadi nahi dekh pahungi._

_Freddy- Agar aisa tha toh tumhe yaha aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Ab jab tum aa hi gayi ho toh tumhe bahar sabke saamne hona padhega._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Freddy- Chalo._

**_Shreya and Saloni became shocked hearing that. They went from there and Purvi and Freddy also came after sometimes. Shreya and Saloni looked at SachVi and then at each other. Sachin was looking at Purvi all the time and Purvi was standing behind Freddy while lowering her head. Saloni smiled seeing them and Shreya also. Both Sachin and Saloni stood for Swayamvar and Purvi tried to go, but Sachin stopped her._**

_Sachin- Ruko Purvi._

**_Purvi turned and looked at him with tears. Shreya and Saloni smiled and Sachin went to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Kaha jaa rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Mere liye yaha reh kar yeh shaadi dekhna muskil hai sir._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki..._

_Sachin- Bolo kyun?_

_Purvi- Bas aisi hi._

**_He moved closer and touched her face. She looked at him and the drop of tear fell from her eye._**

_Purvi- Sir..._

_Sachin-Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse, lekin phir bhi mujhse shaadi nahi karna chahti?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap..._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon Purvi. Aajse nahi uss din se jis din maine apni photo tumhara ghar per dekhi thi._

_Purvi- Aapko pata tha, lekin phir bhi...?_

_Sachin- I am sorry, maine tumhe bahut gham diye hain na?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap yeh sab kyun keh rahe hain? Aapko jaa kar shaadi karna chahiye._

_Sachin- Wohi toh karna chahta hoon. Shaadi!_

_Purvi- Jahiye sir. Saloni aapka intazaar kar rahi hai._

_Sachin- Nahi. Saloni mera intazaar nahi kar rahi. Intazaar toh tum kar rahi thi itne samaye se._

_Purvi- Main kuch samji nahi sir._

_Sachin- Yehi toh problem hai tumhari. Bina kuch bole kuch samajti hi nahi ho._

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- I love you._

**_Purvi was completely shocked and Freddy, Shreya and Saloni smiled. But all others were also shocked._**

_Purvi- Nahi sir. Yeh sach hai ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon. In fact, bahut pyaar karti hoon aapse, lekin mere liye aapko kuch bhi kurban karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Main kuch kurban nahi kar raha hoon. Bas apni dil ki baat keh raha hoon. Main tumse sach mein pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Sach mein?_

_Sachin- Sach mein. I love you._

**_She tried to hug him, but he moved back._**

_Sachin- Nahi nahi._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Abhi hug karne ka time nahi hai. Pehle shaadi karte hain aur uske bad jo karna hai wph karenge._

_Purvi- Shaadi?_

_Sachin- Tum shaadi nahi karna chahti mujhse?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Chahti hoon, lekin Saloni...?_

**_Saloni came to them and smiled._**

_Purvi- I am sorry Saloni. Mujhe maaf kardo._

_Saloni- Tum mujhe maaf kardo Purvi. Maine kuch dino mein tumhe bahut galat samja hai._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Saloni- Sachin tumhare the aur tumhare hi hain. Main Sachin ke laayak hi nahi hoon. Aur accha hua ki Sachin ko apni dil ki baat pata chal gayi varna..._

_Sachin- Haan yaar. Sach mein, mujhe kal hi ehsaas hua ki Purvi mere liye kya hai. Main isse kitna pyaar karta hoon. Lekin i am sorry Saloni._

_Saloni- Sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Accha hua ki aapko Purvi se pyaar hua. Purvi jitna pyaar koi aapko nahi kar sakta._

_Pandit- Jaldi kariye. Der ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Haan haan. Abhi aaye._

**_Sachin held Purvi's hand and moved toward mandap. All were happy and Freddy almost had tears on his eyes. And after some hours, SachVi finally got married. Saloni was little sad, but was happy seeing SachVi. After taking all elders blessings, SachVi came to Freddy. Tears came into Freddy's eyes seeing SachVi together._**

_Purvi- Aap ro kyun rahe hain sir? Kya aap khush nahi hain?_

_Freddy- Yeh toh khushi ke aanshu hain pagli._

_Sachin- Thank you Freddy._

_Freddy- Aaj main sach mein bahut khush hoon. Finally Purvi ko uska Sachin mil gaya._

_Sachin- Sirf Purvi ko Sachin mila nahi hai Sachin ko bhi Purvi mili hai._

_Freddy- Mujhe kehne ki zaroorat toh nahi hai, lekin phir bhi keh raha hoon. Purvi ko hamesha khush rakna. Woh aaj tak bahut rohi hai aur ab nahi rona chahiye._

_Sachin- Of course. Main Purvi ko kabhi rone nahi dunga._

**_All of them smiled and Purvi hugged Freddy._**

_Sachin- Arre bas bhi karo yaar. Agar puri raat yahi katega toh suhagraat ka kya hoga?_

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Freddy smiled. After sometimes, they came to Saloni and she smiled._**

_Sachin- I am sorry Saloni. Main..._

_Saloni- Nahi Sachin. Aapko aur Purvi, kisi ko sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Kyunki aap dono ek dusre ke liye perfect ho. Main aapse iss liye shaadi kar rahi thi kyunki mujhe laga tha ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain. But thanks god ki aisa nahi hai. Purvi aapse bahut pyaar karti hai Sachin. Itna pyaar ki shayad hi kisi ne kisi ko kiya hoga._

_Purvi- Saloni, tum..._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Saloni thik keh rahi hai. Main tumse pyaar karta hoon, lekin shayad utna kabhi nahi kar pahunga jitna tum mujhse karti ho._

_Purvi- Aap, please aisa mat boliye._

_Saloni- Ab yeh sab chodo aur apne ghar chale jaho._

_Sachin- Dekha Purvi, ab toh Saloni bhi chahti hai ki hum chale jaayen._

_Purvi- Thik hai chaliye._

**_After saying bye to everyone, SachVi went to their house. Freddy was just too happy seeing Purvi that happy. It has became his dream to see her with Sachin and his dream finally came true. Purvi's eyes were also wet and everyone went._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_After finishing with all the rasams, Sachin brought Purvi in his arms to their room. He made her stand and she looked at him with tears._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyun rahi ho? Kya tum iss shaadi se khush nahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Nahi?_

_Purvi- Main bahut khush hoon._

_Sachin- Haan, toh yeh aanshu kis liye?_

_Purvi- Maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki aaj yeh din bhi aayega._

_Sachin- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Purvi- Maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki aap kabhi mere honge._

_Sachin- I know Purvi. Maine tumhe hamesha aanshu hi diye hain, lekin ab sirf khushi dena chahta hoon. Main tumse pyaar nahi karta tha, lekin abhi bahut karta hoon._

_Purvi- Waise aapko kab pata chala ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Kal jab humne kiss kiya na tab mujhe laga ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon. Kyunki agar main tumse pyaar nahi karta toh main tumhe kabhi chuta hi nahi._

_Purvi- Aap please mujhe kabhi chod kar mat jaana. Aapko paane ke bad phir se kho ke jee nahi sakti main._

_Sachin- Main tumhe chod kar kahin nahi jahunga Purvi. Marrte dam tak tumse pyaar karunga aur tumhare saath karunga._

_Purvi- Wada?_

_Sachin- Wada._

**_Purvi wiped her tears and hugged him tightly. He also hugged her tightly and after sometimes, they got separated. He kiss her forehead and she looked at him smiling._**

_Purvi- Sir, main change karti hoon. Bahut garmi hai._

_Sachin- Sir? Kaun sir?_

_Purvi- Aap aur kaun?_

_Sachin- Oh hello madam. Main tumhara pati hoon sir nahi._

_Purvi- Ab time toh lagega hi na Sachin kehne mein?_

_Sachin- Thik hai thik hai. I can understand ki time lag sakta hai, lekin tum ab pehnnogi kya? I mean tumhare toh koi kapde hi nahi hain yaha._

_Purvi- Oh haan. Main toh bhul hi gayi thi. Lagta hai ab aise hi sona padhega._

_Sachin- Don't worry. Mere shirts hain na._

_Purvi- Aapke shirts ka main kya karungi?_

_Sachin- Waise mera woh shirt kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Kaunsa?_

_Sachin- Wohi jo maine uss raat tumhe pehnnai thi._

_Purvi- Woh main dhone ke liye apne ghar le gayi thi. Aur bad mein woh sab ho gaya toh return karne ka mauka nahi milna._

_Sachin- Any ways, ab toh tum yahi ghar pe rahi ho toh tum kisi aur din la ke mujhe de dena. Mera favorite shirt hai woh._

_Purvi- Woh sab toh thik hai, lekin ab main kya pehnnu?_

_Sachin- Mera dusra shirt._

_Purvi- OK, main abhi aayi._

**_She was about to go, but he held her wrist and pulled her closer._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin(untying her dori)- Main socha raha hoon ki kaun na aaj bhi main bhi tumhare kapde badal doon._

**_She smiled and moved back._**

_Purvi- Mujhe aapki help ki zaroorat nahi hai. Uss din ki baat alag thi aur aajki alag hai. Aaj main khud badal sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh jaho change karlo._

**_She went to the closet and took out a shirt and looked at him. He was looking at her so she smiled and went to bathroom. After sometimes, she came out wearing his shirt and he looked at her. He smiled seeing her, but she became nervous as it was covering only through her laps. He came near her and looked at her from top to bottom._**

_Purvi- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Nahi, kuch nahi. Acchi lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Aap jahiye, change kar lijiye._

_Sachin- I need help._

_Purvi- Help?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tum toh jaanti hi ho ki mera piche thoda jal gaya tha toh mujhe yeh sherwani utar ne mein problem ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Accha? Kal tak toh koi problem nahi thi aapko aur aaj se problem ho rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Meri madat karo na yaar._

_Purvi- Iss mein madat karne wali kya baat hai? Khud koshish kariye na._

_Sachin- Thik hai thik hai. Main samaj gaya._

**_He went to closet and took out his clothes and went to bathroom. Purvi smiled seeing him like that._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Kya yaar? Kuch samajti hi nahi hai. Main yaha romantic hone ki koshish kar raha hoon aur woh hai ki... Any ways, agar woh hi nahi chahti toh main zabar zasti nahi kar sakta. I should give her some time._

**_Thinking this, he changed his clothes and came out after sometimes. He saw Purvi standing near the window looking at the stars and he went near her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

**_She turned and looked at him with tears._**

_Sachin- Ab kya hua? Yaar, main toh bas romantic hone ki koshish kar raha tha. Lekin iss mein rone wali kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Main apne Maa Baba ko bahut miss kar rahi hoon Sachin._

**_He moved closed and hugged her._**

_Sachin- Main samaj sakta hoon Purvi. Mere bhi Maa Baba nahi hain._

_Purvi- Hum kitne bad nasib hain na Sachin? Hamare sir per kisi badhon ka haath nahi hai._

_Sachin- Haan Purvi, lekin tum chinta mat karo. CID mein hain na hamare badhe?_

_Purvi- Haan. CID ne hama sab kuch diya hai._

_Sachin- Issi liye keh raha hoon ki tum chinta mat karo._

**_They got separated and he wiped her tears._**

_Sachin- Chalo sote hain._

_Purvi- Sachin, maine suna hai ki suhagraat pe pati apni patni ko kuch deta hai, lekin aapne toh mujhe kuch nahi diya._

_Sachin- I am so sorry Purvi. Mujhe yaad hi nahi raha._

_Purvi- Main aapse ek chiz mangna chahti hoon. Kya aap mujhe woh chiz denge?_

_Sachin- Bolo toh sahi. Tum jo chahti ho main tumhe woh hi lake dunga._

_Purvi- Lane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kya woh chiz mere pas hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha toh batao ki tumhe kya chahiye._

_Purvi- Main toh bahut pehli ki aapki ban chuki hoon, lekin aaj phir se aapki banna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Matlab..._

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Main puri zindagi bhar sirf aapki hoke jeena chahti hoon._

**_Sachin smiled and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes while shivering and he smiled. He moved his hand and unbutton the first button of his shirt which she was wearing. She slowly looked at him and he moved his hand to her lap and moved up. She held his hand and turned. He removed her hair from her neck and kissed it. Purvi just closed her eyes and stood there. He moved his hand to her front and unbutton another button so she turned and hugged him tightly. After sometimes, she got separated and he picked her up in his arms. He made her laid and he laid over her. Both of them looked at each other and he kissed her forehead, cheeks, and came down to her lips._**

_Sachin- I love you Purvi._

_Purvi- I love you too Sachin._

**_He smiled and finally kissed her lips. And after sometimes, they consummated their marriage. _**

* * *

**_A/N- So kaisa tha yeh chapter aur story bhi? I think this is the end of the story. So please tell me what do think about it. Sorry if you didn't liked it, but please share your thoughts with me. I will write another story, when i will get time and if anyone of you have any idea in your mind then you can share it with me just like SachinGirl. PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
